<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>어디에 있든, 내가 갈게 by The_One_With</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727355">어디에 있든, 내가 갈게</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With'>The_One_With</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_With/pseuds/The_One_With</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"괜찮은 거야? 이게 다 뭐야?"</p><p>"아. 글쎄. 나 약간 미끄러졌는지도 모르겠어."</p><p>"미끄러져?"</p><p>"넘어졌다, 고도 할 수 있겠지." 아지라파엘은 말했다. "하지만, 그래. 끝난 일은 끝난 일이니까."</p><p>"끝난 일-?"</p><p>"다소 제멋대로인 도덕률에 이제 더는 얽매일 일 없으니, 물어봐야겠어. 너 세금 내니? 아니, 더 중요한 질문. 내가 이제 세금 내는 걸 관둬야 할까? 그건 충분히 악마가 할 법한 일인 것 같은데. 국민의 의무인지 뭔지를 방기하는 것 말이야. 상당히 사악한 일이라고, 나는 말해보겠어."</p><p>그것은, 나중에 와서 생각하면, 소식을 알리기 가장 사려 깊다고 할 만한 방법은 아니었다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 아지라파엘 이지러지다</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476511">wherever you are, i'll come to you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutalune/pseuds/mutalune">mutalune</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mutalune작가님의 wherever you are, i'll come to you을 번역한 글입니다. 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다. 원작 제목은 멋진 징조들 tv판에 나온 크롤리 대사를 가져오신 듯하네요.<br/>+챕터 1에 앵슷이 좀 있긴 하지만 이게 다예요. 시리어스물 아니고 가볍고 재밌게 읽을 수 있는 글입니다.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>세상이 조금만 더 공정했다면, 종말이 될 뻔한 그 사건 이후 아지라파엘과 크롤리는 아주 근사한 삶을 함께했을 것이다.</p><p>어쩌면 아지라파엘이 정말 꼭 필요한 것들만 빼고 마침내 서점을 비워낼지도, 책이 담긴 50개 상자가 (어떻게든) 벤틀리에 소중히 실릴지도 모른다. 어쩌면 식물 수를 좀 줄여 가장 무성하고 파릇한 종류만 골라낸 크롤리가, 운전대 뒤에서 미소 짓고 있을지도 모른다. 둘은 석양을 향해 차를 몰 것이고, 작은 전원주택에 나타나 집을 꾸미고 사랑을 주고받으며 한 존재는 천사, 한 존재는 악마라는 사실에도 불구하고 화목한 가정을 이룰 거였다.</p><p>일이 그렇게 됐다면 사랑스럽고, 전적으로 시(詩)적인 일이었을 거였다. 지구를 바른쪽으로 이끌며 보낸 6천 년, 두 존재는 대접받을 자격이 확실히 있었다.</p><p>하지만 세상은 공정하지 않았고, 천국은 더더욱 그렇지 않았다.</p><p>보라, 천국과 지옥은 분노했다. 그들은 전쟁을 원했고, 전쟁을 위해 공을 들였다. 그러나 언젠가 분명히 일어날 거라 했던 전쟁은, 실제로는 분명하게도 일어나지 않았다.</p><p>사실은, 전혀 일어나지 않았다.</p><p>그리고 아지라파엘과 크롤리는 전혀 일어나지 않았다는 그 부분과는 (최선을 다한 노력에도 불구하고) 거의 아무런 관련이 없었지만, 적그리스도, 또한 마왕, 왕들을 몰락시킬 자, 무저갱의 천사, 용이라 불리는 거대한 짐승, 이 세상의 왕자, 거짓의 아버지, 사탄의 자식이자 암흑의 군주로 알려진 자에게보다는 보잘것없는 두 존재에게 분노하는 편이 더 간편했다.</p><p>지옥의 경우에, 크롤리에 대한 처형이 실패하였으므로 악마들이 할 수 있는 일이란 그다지 많지 않았다.</p><p>크롤리는 지구에 파견된 가장 유능한 요원이었다. 지옥의 관점에서는, 그가 얼마나 짜증 나는 녀석인지와 관계없이 크롤리는 정말 훌륭한 일들을 했다. 그리고 악마들이 가장 신실하거나 종교적인 친구들은 아니었지만, 그들은 신이 "건드리지 마시오"라고 표시해 놓은 것이나 마찬가지인 것에 수작 부려서는 안된다는 걸 알았다. 성수로부터 살아남는 악마란 전능자의 기적과도 가까운 것이었고, 벨제붑과 루시퍼는 그것에 반발할 정도로 어리석지 않았다.</p><p>악마들은 복종하지 않는 존재였다, 어느 선까지만. 그들은 초등학교의 옆자리에서 언제나 마주치는 말썽꾸러기와 같았다. 녀석들은 부모가 호출되기 직전까지만 말썽을 피웠다. 딱 성가시고 일을 방해할 정도로, 그러나 귀가했을 때 혼나진 않을 만큼만 말썽을 부렸다.</p><p>이 방면에서 악마들은 추락하지 않은 제 형제들보다는 똑똑했다. 이 조심성은 추락의 고통에서 비롯됐을 수도 있고, 지옥에서의 경험들 때문일 수도 있겠지만, 어쨌든, 크롤리에게 잘된 일이었다. 크롤리는 충분히 훌륭한 요원이었기에, 지옥은 크롤리를 살려두는 것에 그렇게 심기 거슬려 하지 않았다. 크롤리가 저 좋을 대로 하게 두는 것은 어려울 것 없는 일이었다.</p><p>벨제붑의 표현에 따르면, <em>녀석은 여전히 혼란을 일으키고 나쁜 짓을 꾸밀 거며, 그저 존나 짜증스러운 그 존재의 덕으로 인간들을 지옥에 빠트릴 거다. 그러니 놈을 가만 놔두고 건드리지 마. 다시 일이나 하러 가라, 이 무가치한 벌레자식들아.</em></p><p>반면에 천국은, 흠. 천사들은 단지 자신들이 천사라는 이유로, 틀린 일을 할 수가 없다고 생각하는 듯했다. 도덕성에 대한 구시대적인 관점이었으나, 어찌 된 일인지 천국은 지옥보다도 시대에 뒤처진 곳이었다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 천국을 거역했다. 천국은 바르고 지당하기에 당연히 아지라파엘은 틀렸고, 죄를 지었으며, 사악하고, 상상 가능한 모든 면에서 완전히 그른 존재였다. 수년간 인류에게 불편함과 분노를 야기한 업적으로 지옥에서 나름 존중받는 크롤리와 다르게, 천국은 아지라파엘의 기적들에 특별한 관심을 기울이지는 않았다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 검을 내준 벌로 지구에 보내졌다. 천국은 인류가 천국의 계획에 끼어들지 않는 한 그들이 무얼 하든 그다지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 아지라파엘이 자신들에게 가까이 오지 않는 한 그가 하는 일에도 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 인류를 향한 아지라파엘의 사랑은 천사로서의 신성함 덕으로 여겨졌으나, 이는 또한 닫힌 문 뒤에서 조롱거리로 놀림 받는 종류였다. 독서를 열망하는 성취욕 강한 학생이 그렇듯, 아지라파엘은 그 업무가 존중받는 일이 아니었기에 제 일을 잘하는 것에 놀림 받고 괴롭힘당했다.</p><p>길고 난해한 이야기이다. 결론은, 아지라파엘이 지옥 불에 던져지고도 기적적으로 생환했지만(혹은 그리하였기 때문에), 메타트론은 6천 년간 적과 어울린 천국의 골칫거리 권품천사와 관련하여 상당히 논란의 여지가 있는 결정을 내렸다.</p><p>천국이 조금만 더 공정했거나, 똑똑했거나, 아니면 조금만 덜 잔인했다면 아지라파엘과 크롤리는 세상들 틈에서 천사와 악마로서 삶을 누렸을 거였다. 다만 현실이 그러지 못했다.</p><p>**</p><p>아지라파엘과 크롤리는 리츠를 나왔다. 잠시간 작별의 의미로 둘의 손이 애정을 담아 스치는 순간을 만끽하며, 크롤리는 서점에 아지라파엘을 내려주었다. 그는 해변의 마을과 부드럽고 밝은색 리넨 천을 생각하고 있었다. 악마는 오늘 얘기를 꺼내진 않았다. 오늘은 기념을 위한 날이었으니까.</p><p>하지만 내일이라면-, 괜찮겠지. 크롤리는 그렇게 생각했다. 그는 차를 몰아 떠났다, 아지라파엘의 열정적인 손 인사에 신나서 낄낄 웃음이 나오려는 걸 겨우 자제하고서.</p><p>아지라파엘로 치면, 계속 건배한 샴페인으로 아주 살짝 취기가 오른 상태였다. 천사는 만족스럽고 온기에 차 있었으며, 어쩌면 내일은 크롤리의 머리카락이 보이는 것만큼 부드러운지 손을 뻗어 확인할 정도로 대담해질지도 몰랐다.</p><p>벤틀리가 시야에서 사라지는 것을 바라보며 천사는 그런 생각을 했다. 그런 다음 그는 지체하지 않고 서점으로 들어갔다.</p><p>천사가 평소대로의 "초판본들, 그리고 가장 좋아하는 책들의 상태를 확인한 후, 부재중 전화가 있는지를 보고, 차를 끓이러 간다"는 일과 중일 때, 목덜미의 머리카락이 쭈뼛 일어났다. 인간에게라면 이는 경고였다. 말하자면- 육감, 피할 수 있는 위험에 곧장 걸어가는 일이 없도록 방지해주는 것. 반면 천사들에게 이는 누군가 쇠톱을 들고 문을 두드리며 "준비됐든 안 됐든, 나 여기 들어간다!"라고 말하는 것과 같은 의미였다.</p><p>이것은 경고라기보다는 "준비하라 하겠지만, 이미 준비가 되지 않은 거라면 좆된 거네, 친구."라는 말에 가까웠다.</p><p>한 무리의 천사들이 앞에 나타나기까지, 아지라파엘에겐 들고 있는 모든 물건을 떨어뜨릴 정도의 시간밖에 없었다. 대열로 선 군인들처럼, 천사들은 아지라파엘 앞에서 각자의 어깨를 나란히 한 채 서 있었다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 매우, 매우, 빠르게 술을 깼다.</p><p>그는 가브리엘과 미카엘, 우리엘, 산달폰, 에제키엘과 하니엘을 볼 수 있었고, 바로 앞에 선 이들만 해서 그 정도였다. 얼마나 많은 천사가 열을 이루고 있는지, 셀 수가 없었다. 그 작은 가게에 현실적으로 다 들어오지 못할 만큼은 많았다.</p><p>천사들, 음, 아지라파엘은 1) 그가 알아보려 시도했고 2) 그가 최근 천국에 몇 분 이상 머무른 적이 있었다고 하더라도 그 자리의 천사 모두를 알아볼 수는 없었을 것이다. 삶 어느 시점에서, 아지라파엘은 그 천사들 모두는 아니더라도 대부분을 알았다. 모두와 다소 우호적인 관계를 유지했다. 한때 그들은 아지라파엘을 존중했으나, 그것은 이제 상당히 예전의 일이었다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 입 밖에 욕설을 내놓고 싶은 걸 삼켰다. 그러한 존중이 지금 당장은 도움이 됐을 거라고 그는 생각했다.</p><p>"안녕하세요. 놀랄 일이네요! 무슨 일로 이렇게 많은 분이 오셨죠? 주전자를 불에 올려야 할까요?"</p><p>주전자의 언급에 에제키엘의 눈빛이 반짝이는 잠시간 아지라파엘은 기쁨을 느꼈다. 하지만 그 기쁨은 가브리엘이 입을 열자 짓이겨졌다. "아지라파엘, 우리는 인사치레나 하러 온 게 아니네."</p><p>아지라파엘은 에제키엘이 다른 시간에 인사차 올 수 없을지 궁금했다. 그는 인류를 좀 경험할 준비가 되어 보였다, 에제키엘의 눈길이 가게를 이리저리 둘러보는 것이 뭐라도 의미한다면.</p><p>그 모습은 다소 귀여운 광경이었다. 갑작스러운 방문이, 그리고 솔직히 과하다고 할 만한 천사들이 제집을 침범하고 있는 사실이 우려스럽지만 않았다면 아지라파엘은 가브리엘의 선언에도 불구하고 주전자를 불에 올렸을 거였다. 에제키엘은 얼 그레이 한 잔이면 괜찮을 듯했다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 말했다. "그렇죠. 그렇죠, 그러시겠죠. 그래서 여러분이 여기 온 이유가...?"</p><p>"최후통첩." 이번에 말한 것은 우리엘이었다. 우리엘은 대열에서 한 발짝 앞으로 나와 그를 내려다보았고, 아지라파엘은 무의식적으로 한 걸음 물러섰다. "상황이 이대로 지속될 순 없다고 우리는 결정 했어. 당신은 이단이야, 아지라파엘. 메타트론은 천국 군이 당신을 복귀시키든지 당신을 내보낼 것을 명했다."</p><p>걱정스러운 소리였다.</p><p>"그것참... 좋게 들리지는 않는군요." 아지라파엘은 천천히 말했다. "그 최후통첩이란 걸 설명해주실 수 있을까요?"</p><p>가브리엘은 아지라파엘의 눈을 바라보았다.</p><p>희한하게도, 가브리엘은 슬퍼 보였다. 이는 아지라파엘이 오랫동안 잊고 있던 기억을 되살렸다, 루시퍼와 다른 이들이 추락하자 공포에 차 비명 지르던 천사들의 모습을. 특히 누군가 제 심장을 도려낸 듯한 표정을 짓던 가브리엘에 대한 기억을. 가브리엘이 언제나 요즘 그렇듯 강압적이고 독선적인 얼간이는 아니었음을 떠올리는 건 부조화스러운 일이었다.</p><p>슬픔과 후회가 가득한 눈으로 가브리엘은 말했다. "자네가 알 거라 생각하네."</p><p>아지라파엘은 말했다. "그래도, 설명해주시지요."</p><p>가브리엘이 턱을 쭉 빼면서도 고통스러운 낯으로 움찔하는 것을 보는 건 유쾌한 경험이 아니었다(아지라파엘은 불쾌하다고까지 말할 용의가 있었다). 가브리엘은 천천히 뒷짐 지고는 말했다. "아지라파엘. 자네는 천국에 대한 충성심을 입증하거나 추방되어 추락하게 될 걸세. 다른 대안이란 없을 거야."</p><p>"아." 아지라파엘은 굳이 놀라지는 않았지만, 귓가가 윙윙 울리는 걸 느꼈다. 입속의 혀가 껄끄러웠다. 아지라파엘은 뒷짐 지고 흠, 소리를 냈다. "그리고 여러분은 제가 어떻게 충성을 증명하길 원하지요? 저는 아직도- 그분을 믿습니다, 그분의 힘과 지식, 형언할 수 없는 계획을요-, 저는-, 제가 뭘 하길 바라시나요?"</p><p>우리엘은 불필요한 숨을 들이마셨다. 그는 숨을 내쉬며 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "크롤리라고 하는 지옥의 요원을 제거해."</p><p>다시금, 아지라파엘은 놀라지 않았다. 질문하기 전부터 그는 어떤 답변이 나올지 알았다. 가브리엘의 고통스러운 얼굴, 우리엘의 결의 선 얼굴과 눈을 피하는 미카엘의 얼굴을 보니-</p><p>천사들도 그의 대답을 이미 알고 있었다.</p><p>갑작스럽게 눈물이 솟아나 아지라파엘은 그들을 뚜렷하게는 볼 수 없었다. 하지만, 천사들 또한 이 상황을 그리 즐겁게 받아들이고 있지 않아 보였다. 에제키엘은 특별히도 참담해 보였다, 불쌍한 아이. 그러한 광경은, 아지라파엘이 자기중심적인 의문에 빠지게 했다. 제 가슴이 아픈 반만큼이라도 저들이 아픈 거라면, 왜 저들이 이런 짓을 하는 것일까.</p><p>아지라파엘은 손수건을 꺼내 눈을 닦아냈다. 그러고선 몇 번 더 닦았다. 눈물은 그치지 않는 듯했다. 헛된 노력이었다, 결국 아지라파엘은 포기하고 손수건을 주머니에 넣었다. 아지라파엘은 재킷을 바로 하고, 어깨에서 보풀을 털어냈다. 그리고 그는 천사들을 바라보았다.</p><p>수 년 만에 처음으로, 그들은 애물단지 아지라파엘이 아니라 권품천사 아지라파엘을 보고 있었다.</p><p>"주님을 사랑합니다." 코가 막히고 시야는 촉촉해진 채 아지라파엘이 말했다. "제 모든 걸 다해 그분을 사랑해요. 그분의 천사들 또한. 당신들이 날 낮잡아 봤음에도-. 아 당연히 저는 알았죠, 놀란 척하지 마세요. 제가 그만큼 멍청하리라 생각하셨다면 기분 나쁘군요-. 그럼에도 당신들 모두를 사랑합니다. 여러분 각자를. 여러분도 하나님의 피조물이니까요, 그리고 어떤 면에서 당신들은 제 혈육입니다.</p><p>인간을 사랑합니다, 그분이 창조했으며, 그 자체로서 뛰어난 존재들이니까요. 추락한 제 형제들, 그들 또한 사랑합니다. 그들은 사랑이 가장 필요한 존재들이죠."</p><p>흥미로운 일이었다, 모두의 주목을 받는다는 건. 이는 아지라파엘이 좀 더 꼿꼿이 서서, 좀 더 매끄럽게 말하게 했다. 비극적인 의미에서, 이는 영웅적인 행위로 느껴졌다. 아지라파엘은 천사들이 경청하길 그래서 마음을 바꿔주길, 그들이 더 나은 존재가 될 수 있길 바랐다, 하지만.</p><p>그래.</p><p>아지라파엘은 눈물 젖은, 비틀린 미소를 지었다.</p><p>"문제는 단지, 제가 이 모든 것을 합한 것보다도 크롤리를 좀 더 사랑한다는 사실이죠. 그러니 저는 그렇게는 할 수 없을 것 같군요."</p><p>가브리엘이 말했다. "재고해주게, 형제여."</p><p>아지라파엘은 말했다. "싫습니다."</p><p>그리고 정말, 그게 끝이었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
몇 분쯤 뒤, 비명 지르면서 고통스러워하며 추락하는 아지라파엘을 두고 천사들은 떠났다.</p><p>예전에 '추락'은 훨씬 더 눈에 띄는 일이었다. 실제 물리법칙이 어떻게 되든 간에 천국은 온 지구를 내려다 볼 수 있도록 창조된 곳이었다. 루시퍼는 쏘아진 것 같이 하늘로 떨어졌고, 지구의 내핵에 들어갈 때까지 계속해 아래로 내려갔다. 이는 물질과 시간 같은 게 완전히 정립되기 전의 일이었고, 따라서 천국과 지구와 지옥이 상대적으로 어느 위치에 있는지 정해지지 않았을 때의 일이었다. 그럼에도 '추락한다'는 것이 그 행위가 주는 전반적인 인상이었다.</p><p>동류 중 루시퍼는 가장 극적인 존재였고, 그는 가장 사랑했던 자식에게 어머니가 어떤 짓을 할 수 있는지 모두가 보길 원했다. 루시퍼의 날개는 불탔고, 그는 절규하며 아래로 떨어졌다. 이 모든 일에 대해 그는 아껴뒀던 숨으로 어머니를 탓했다.</p><p>그 모습이 모두가 생각하는 추락의 모습이었다.</p><p>어찌 됐든, 거기에서 "추락"이라는 단어가 왔으니까.</p><p>가장 정확하다고는 할 수 없는 단어였다. 앞서 말했든 천국과 지구, 지옥은 사다리 대형이라든지, 상하가 정해진 류의 방식으로는 존재하지 않았으니까. 위쪽과 아래쪽은 이 비지구적인 두 세상을 편하게 지칭할 단어였으나, 그리 정확한 단어는 아니었다. 단어는 승리자들의 독선적인 관점에 맞는, 은유적 표현에 가까웠다.</p><p>아지라파엘의 경우에, 추락이란 떨어지는 것보다는 불타는 것에 가깝다는 것을 배우고 있었다. 아지라파엘은 어쨌건 그가 이미 지구에, 육신을 입은 채 있으니 어디로 떨어지겠느냐고 생각했다. 물론 그는 바닥에 쓰러졌고, 지금 몸을 웅크린 채 악을 쓰고 있지만, 이는 일어나고 있는 일의 어떠한 내재적인 특성보다는 고통에서 온 결과에 가까웠다.</p><p>그는 천국과의 연결이 끊어지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 날개가 뜨겁게 불타오르고 열기가 물결쳐왔다. 아지라파엘 내면의 힘은 웅크리더니 끼액, 날카롭게 울부짖었다. <em>날개가, 아아, 제발, 아파 아파 제발, 하나님-</em></p><p>아지라파엘은 바닥에 대고 흐느꼈다. 시끄러운 제 목소리를 막으려 두 팔로 머리와 귀를 가렸지만 헛된 일이었다, 전혀 도움이 되지 않았을 뿐 아니라 머리와 목을 아프게만 했기 때문이었다.</p><p>모든 것이 후벼파면서 불타올랐고, 아지라파엘의 비명은 커졌다. 지금까지 있는 줄도 몰랐던 본능이 그를 집어삼켰고, 그 본능은 말했다. "할 수 있는 만큼 크게, 누군가 도와주러 오도록, 누군가 해결해줄 수 있도록, 어쩌면 그분이 널 구할지도 모르니까, 소리쳐" 그리고 그러한 행위가 어떤 도움도 되지 않을 거란 걸 명백히 알고 있음에도 아지라파엘은 멈출 수 없었다.</p><p>아지라파엘의 집이 비교적 방음이 잘 되고, 이미 이웃들 대부분이 그를 미친 사람이라고 생각하는 게 행운이었다. 그들은 소란 피우거나 하지 않을 거였고, 그건 작지만 어쨌건 안도감을 줬다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 흐느꼈다. "하나님, 제발-" 홀로, 겁에 질린 채, 상상 이상의 고통 속에서 그는 불탔다.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 나비 날개</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"넌 정말 예쁜 나비일 거야. 온갖 밝은 색에- 격자무늬 날개를 가졌겠지, 그렇게 예상해본다."</p><p>"그것참 멋진걸! 격자무늬 날개라니. 정말 맘에 들어."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>크롤리는 소식을 잘 받아들이지 못했다.</p><p>약속했던 점심에 아지라파엘이 나타났다면야 좀 더 잘 받아들였을지 모른다. 아지라파엘이 변명하자면, 추락은 기대보다 훨씬 느린 과정이었고, 긴 시간 고통에 시달리며 울고 있던 나머지 그는 시간 감각을 잃어버렸다. 어쨌든, 아지라파엘이 약속대로 세인트 제임스 공원에 나오지 않자, 크롤리는 패닉했고, 서점으로 가는 길 내내 그러한 패닉 상태를 유지했다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 반쯤 벽에 기댄 자세로 자세를 겨우 바꿨고, 세상이 빙글빙글 도는 것을 막기 위해 (그러나 효력은 별로 없는) 숨을 깊게 들이 마시는 중이었다. 아지라파엘은 위아래를 바르게 잡는 데 아직 성공하지 못했고 불운하게도 악마 또한 확실히 메스꺼움을 느낄 수 있음을 배우는 중이었다. 명백하게도 그가 적응해야 할 것 중 하나인 모양이었다.</p><p>그때 크롤리가 문을 두드려대기 시작했다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 자신이 느끼는 고통과 일어서는 일이 얼마나 기념비적인 과제로 보이는지를 생각하다가, 소리 내 불렀다. "직접 문 열고 들어와, 크롤리."</p><p>크롤리가 걷어차자 문은 곧장 수백만 조각쯤으로 부서졌다. 안으로 완전히 들어오기도 전부터 악마는 소리치며 미친 듯 고개를 두리번거렸다. "무슨 일이야, 아지라파엘?! 또 싸구려 문고본에 푹 빠진 거면 네가 좋아하는 그 스시집에 신선한 참치가 들어갈 일 다시 없을 거야, 진심으로 말하는데- "</p><p>"여기 아래란다." 크롤리가 바로 고개를 낮추어 자신을 바라보자 아지라파엘은 희미한 미소를 지어 냈다. 크롤리의 기묘한 표정에 아지라파엘은 힘없이 손을 흔들었다.</p><p>크롤리는 아지라파엘의 전신에 대고 손짓했다. "괜찮은 거야? 이게 다 뭐야?"</p><p>"아. 글쎄. 나 약간 미끄러졌는지도 모르겠어."</p><p>"미끄러져?"</p><p>"넘어졌다, 고도 할 수 있겠지." 아지라파엘은 말했다. "하지만, 그래. 끝난 일은 끝난 일이니까."</p><p>"끝난 일-?"</p><p>"다소 제멋대로인 도덕률에 이제 더는 얽매일 일 없으니, 물어봐야겠어. 너 세금 내니? 아니, 더 중요한 질문. 내가 이제 세금 내는 걸 관둬야 할까? 그건 충분히 악마가 할 법한 일인 것 같은데. 국민의 의무인지 뭔지를 방기하는 것 말이야. 상당히 사악한 일이라고, 나는 말해보겠어."</p><p>그것은, 나중에 와서 생각하면, 소식을 알리기 가장 사려 깊다고 할 만한 방법은 아니었다.</p><p>아지라파엘 옆에서 크롤리가 야단법석 떠는 것과 흥분을 가라앉히기 위해서 약 10분의 시간이 필요했다. 크롤리는 재빨리 악마의 기적을 써서 아지라파엘에게 남은 통증을 없애주었고, ("오! 오 그것참 괜찮네, 고마워 크롤리.") 아지라파엘이 날개를 꺼낼 때까지 진정하는 것을 거부한 다음, 아이스팩을 소환해 아지라파엘 날개의 욱신거리는 부분에 얹었다.</p><p>크롤리는 그 이상의 일을 하지 못하는 것에는 아낌없이 사과했다. 보아하니 날개에 어떠한 기적을 행하는 것은, 상황을 악화시킬, 해서는 안 될 일이라는 게 악마들의 상식인 모양이었다. 아지라파엘은 이를 기억해두려고 하다가, 그렇다면 왜 악마의 기적은 천상의 기적과 거의 비슷하게 작동하는 것인지 궁금해하느라 옆길로 새고 말았다. 희한해 보이는 일이었다. 주의가 분산됐기에 아지라파엘은 크롤리의 사과 대부분을 놓쳤다. 하지만 그는 할 수 있는 최대로 크롤리에게 손을 저어 보였다.</p><p>푹신하게 받쳐진 매트리스 같은 것에, 극지방보다 많은 얼음으로 눌린 날개를 펼친 채 아지라파엘은 누워있게 되었다. 크롤리는 앞뒤로 왔다 갔다 하고 있긴 했지만, 대부분의 격분을 가라앉혀, 살짝 흥분한 정도로만 누그러진 상태였다 .</p><p>"무슨 일이 일어난 거야?" 마침내 앞서 12번 같은 질문을 했을 때와 달리, 상당히 진정한 상태로 크롤리가 물었다.</p><p>생각보다 여전히 더 아픈 것만 아니었다면, 아지라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱했을 거였다. 그의 몸 대부분은 나쁘지 않았으나, 날개들은 아이스팩에도 불구하고 여전히 울부짖고 있었다. 그는 말했다. "아, 글쎄. 최근 우리의 행동에 천국은 기분이 좋지 않았고, 내게 최후통첩을 했어."</p><p>선글라스 뒤에서 크롤리는 눈썹을 까닥 올렸다.</p><p>"음. 그들은 내게 추락하거나 죽으라고 했어." 아지라파엘은 가능한 만큼 위쪽으로 고개를 젖혀 약하게 미소지어 보였다. "난 구한 지 얼마 되지 않은 이 세상을 누리고 싶었고. 그러니 정말, 선택이랄 게 없었지."</p><p>크롤리는 잠시 바라보다가 조심스레 바닥으로 몸을 낮췄다. 일이 분쯤 무릎 꿇고 있던 악마는 갑작스레 움직였다. 크롤리는 그 기준이 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 제가 필요하다고 생각한 만큼 저와 아지라파엘이 바로 붙을 수 있도록, 제 몸과 아지라파엘의 몸 일부를 움직여 꿈틀거리며 가까이 붙었다.  </p><p>결국에 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 머리를 무릎 위에 둔 채 벽에 기대게 되었다. 악마의 손은 아지라파엘의 머리카락에 묻힌 채, 머리와 목, 이마를 쓰다듬었다. 날개를 심하게 움직이게 하지 않는 한도 내에서 크롤리의 손이 닿을 수 있는 모든 부분은 기묘한 종류의 경애를 담은 손길로 부드럽게 어루만져졌다.</p><p>"그 멍청이들이." 크롤리는 목이 맨 소리로 마침내 말했다. "아지라파엘, 정말 유감이야."</p><p>아지라파엘은 그 섬세한 손길이 아픔을 가라앉히기 위해 하는 최선의 노력에 약간 잠식된 상태였다. 손길은 정말 근사했고, 훨씬 심하게 주의를 분산시켰기에, 집중하는 데는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. "응?" 마침내 졸린 소리로 그는 물었다. "아, 그래. 네가 미안해 할 필요 없단다. 내 선택인걸."</p><p>"너는 가장 훌륭한 천사였어, 가장 상냥한. 난-" 크롤리는 좌절과 비탄을 동시에 담아낸 소리를 냈다. 그럼에도 그의 손은 조심스럽고 상냥했다. 가능하기만 했다면 아지라파엘의 성대가 갸르릉거리는 소리를 냈을 거였다. "네가 추락할 이유가 없어! 너는 그분의 계획에 가장 충실한 천사였어! 그놈들은 대체 무슨 생각을, 어떻게 그런...? 이해가 안 돼. 이해할 수 없어, 난-"</p><p>"이미 끝난 일이야." 아지라파엘은 말했다. "난 내가 옳은 결정을 했다고 생각해."</p><p>크롤리의 손에 잠깐 힘이 들어갔다. "당연하지!" 크롤리는 거칠게 말했다. "너는 천사인걸, 천사는 틀린 결정을 할 수 없어."</p><p>"더는 아니지, 난 -"</p><p>"내게 넌 여전히 천사야." 크롤리는 쏘아붙였다. "너는 온 우주에서 천사라 불릴 만한 유일한 존재야. 저 위의 개자식들이 뭐라도 천사답거나 친절하거나 한 것도 아니고-"</p><p>"이 일에 네가 나보다 더 속상해 보인다고 감히 말하겠구나." 놀라움에 빠진 아지라파엘이 말했다. 아지라파엘은 조심스레 손을 뻗어 크롤리의 손 위에 손을 놓았다. "내가 너무 심드렁해 하는 것일지도 모르지, 특히 이 일을 얼마나 두려워해 왔는지 생각해보면. 하지만 지금은? 우리가 이 모든 걸 겪고 난 다음엔?"</p><p>크롤리가 자신을 바라볼 때까지 기다린 후 아지라파엘은 윙크했다. "우리는 우리 편이야, 그렇지? 내가 천사든 악마든 나비든 간에, 그 사실은 변하지 않을 거야."</p><p>처음에 크롤리는 아무 반응이 없었다. 크롤리의 멍한 얼굴, 선글라스 덮인 눈이 자신을 바라만 보는 것에 아지라파엘은 무언가 중요한 걸 놓친 것인지 걱정이 됐다. 그때서야 갑자기 크롤리는 고개를 저으며 웃음을 터트렸다.</p><p>"넌 정말 예쁜 나비일 거야. 온갖 밝은 색에- 격자무늬 날개를 가졌겠지, 그렇게 예상해본다."</p><p>"그것참 멋진걸! 격자무늬 날개라니. 정말 맘에 들어."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 위이이이이이잉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>아지라파엘은 용감히 가브리엘의 "난 자네를 동정하면서도 자네에게 잣대를 들이대고 있는 한편, 내가 자네보다 우월한 존재라 생각하고 있다네" 표정을 지어 보였다. 얼마나 성공적이었는지는 확신할 수 없었다.</p><p>"'어쩌고저쩌고 아지라파엘! 자네는 너무 둥글어, 응, 천국은 그렇게 대놓고 둥근 것들을 위한 곳이 아니야! 천국 하면 각 잡히고 빳빳한 선, 단색 정장이라고, 자네는 우리 망신이야아아아아!' 그리고 꿀벌들을 뭐하러 신경 쓰나, 어차피 세상이 끝날 텐데. 가서 쓸데없는 일이나 처리하라고!" 아지라파엘은 낄낄거리며 웃음을 터트렸고, 한 모금씩 마시던 술병이 아직 거기 있다는 걸 기억하고는 술병 위로 몸을 둥글게 말았다.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>아지라파엘이 온전히 회복하는 데는 며칠이 걸렸고, 그러고 나서도 그의 날개는 여전히 쓰라렸다. 깃털이 다시 자라기 위해서 최소 몇 달은 필요하겠다고 아지라파엘은 생각했다. 그는 일어나서 돌아다녔다. 몇 세기 만에 처음으로 차 한 잔, 책 한 권과 함께 빈둥대고 싶은 마음이 전혀 들지 않았다. 아지라파엘은 뭔가를 하고 싶었다. 몸의 일부가 초조하면서도 안절부절못하는 느낌이었고, 자신이 하고 싶은 게 무엇인지 그는 아직 알지 못했다.</p><p>크롤리는 아지라파엘이 벤틀리에 갖다 놓은 비스킷(크롤리가 혼자 운전할 때면 손대곤 하는 걸 아지라파엘도 알고 있는 그것)을 치워버릴 거라는 협박을 당하고서야 겨우 아지라파엘을 침대에 눕히려는 시도를 멈췄다. 그는 여전히 아지라파엘이 가게를 치우는 동안 근처에 얼쩡거리면서 아지라파엘을 눈 밖에 두지 않았다.</p><p>아지라파엘이 최근에 들어온 책 중 그래야만 한다면 팔 용의가 있는, 그래도 팔지 않는 것을 더 선호할 것들을 정리하는 동안, 크롤리는 한 걸음 뒤에서 쪼끄만 휴대 전화에 정신이 팔린 척하고 있었다.</p><p>"나도 하나 장만해야 할까?" 한 차례 정리를 끝냈을 때 아지라파엘이 궁금해하며 물었다. 그는 뒤로 슬쩍 돌아보면서 덧붙였다. "휴대전화로 뭔가 읽을 수 있다는 건 몰랐어. 꽤 멋진걸."</p><p>크롤리는 재빨리 제 폰을 주머니에 넣었다. "어.. 그래. 원하면 하나 구해줄 수 있어. 이런 힘든 시기에 네가 필요한 거면 뭐든지. 내가 네 옆에 있는 거 알지?"</p><p>아지라파엘은 천천히 말했다. "어, 그렇지? 내 말은, 지금 옆에 있잖니, 명백하게도."</p><p>"하지만 알지, 내가 네 <b>옆에 있다</b>는 거. 널 위해서. 네가 필요할 때 널 지지해 줄 수 있게. 네가 얘기 들어줄 사람이 필요하면 내가-" 크롤리는 눈을 가늘게 떴다가(선글라스 너머로 그러한 것을 보기는 어려운 일이지만, 아지라파엘은 선글라스 너머의 표정을 읽는 데 상당히 익숙해져 있었다), 조심스레 또박또박 말했다. "원하지도 않는데 조언을 하거나 네 충격적인 경험을 가볍게 취급하지 않으면서도 네게 공감해줄 거라고."</p><p>"어디 아프니? 왜 그런 식으로 말해?"</p><p>"네가 힘든 시간을 보내는 동안, 지지하고 도움을 주려고 하는 거야." 크롤리는 읊었다. 아지라파엘의 두 손을 제 손으로 꽉 잡아 쥐는 크롤리는, 기묘하게도 진실한 얼굴이었다. "네가 필요한 거면 뭐든, 천사야."</p><p>아지라파엘은 자신이 얼굴을 붉히고 있다고 생각했다. 얼굴을 붉혀본 적이 없기에 지금 그러고 있다고 확신은 못 했지만, 책에서 읽었던 식이나 순진한 인간들 얼굴에서만 봤던 식으로 얼굴이 따뜻해지는 걸, 그는 느낄 수 있었다.</p><p>크롤리는 온몸에서 진심 어린 걱정을 뿜으며 아지라파엘을 계속 바라봤다.</p><p>"으-음. 음. 고맙구나." 아지라파엘은 겨우 말했다. "그것참. 음. 고마워."</p><p>두 존재가 뭔가 다른 방향으로 발전하고 있는 듯한 순간이었고, 아지라파엘은 이게 무엇인지, 지금껏 읽어 온 세상 모든 책에도 불구하고 그 이름을 댈 수가 없었으나, 아지라파엘의 일부는 손을 뻗고 있었고, 원했다-</p><p>문이 열리며 쿵쾅거리는 발소리들이 들려왔고, 아지라파엘은 비틀거리며 뒤로 물러났다. 크롤리는 미묘하게 비틀린 표정을 짓더니, 휙 돌아서서 쏘아붙였다. "가게 문 닫았습니다, 못 봤습니까? 나가-"</p><p>크롤리의 입이 닫혔다. 아지라파엘은 얼어붙었다.</p><p>"크롤리. 우리는 널 보러 온 게 아니다." 확고한 걸음으로 나오면서, 벨제붑 경이 지루한 듯이 말했다. 아지라파엘이 희미하게만 기억하는 다른 악마들은, 이상하게도 모두 진지한 모습으로 그 뒤에 늘어섰다. "너. 아지라파에엘. 전직 권품천사여."</p><p>아지라파엘은 한숨 쉬지 않으려 애썼다. "무슨 일입니까?"</p><p>"우리는 화아아안여엉 선물이라 할 만한 걸 널 위해 준비했다." 벨제붑은 손가락을 튕겼고, 리구르가 마닐라 봉투를 들고 앞으로 나왔다. 아지라파엘은 봉투를 받아 열었고, 거기엔 "지옥에 온 것을 환영합니다"라고 적힌 종이 한 장만 들어있었다.</p><p>"오. 감사합니다?"</p><p>"그래. 우리는 직접 환영 인사를 하는 게 중요할 거라 생각했다아. 네 저항은 인상 깊었어. 네가 지옥을 번거롭게 하긴 했지만 그렇게 함으로써 천국을 열받게에에에 했지."</p><p>아지라파엘은 표정을 찡그린 채 생각에 빠졌다. 크롤리는 그 옆에서 미동이 없었다. "그렇군요."</p><p>"우리를 더 귀찮게 하지 않겠다 약속한다며어언, 네 새로운 신분에 맞는 거래를 틀 의향이 있다." 벨제붑은 기묘하고 비틀린 미소를 지었다. "너와 네 애완동물이 우리 앞길을 막지만 않는다면 너희를 내버려 두마. 감시 없이, 어떠한 편법 같은 것도오오오. 모두 없이. 네가 최소한 악행을 저지르려 노력할 거란 전제하에서, 누구도 서로를 침범하지 않는다는 걸 확인하기 위한, 예의상의 안부를 10년에 한 번씩 주고받는 것 외에 아무런 접촉은 없을 것이야."</p><p>아지라파엘은 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. "크롤리까지 포함해서, 입니까?" 아지라파엘은 제 친우 쪽으로 고개를 까닥였다. "크롤리에 대해서도 감시나 편법 부리지 않는 거요. 우리 중 누구도 지옥의 요원이나 당신 혹은 당신 부하들이 고용한 자에 의해서 공격받지 않을 거라는 거, 우리가 당신을 방해하지 않고, 제가 너무 도덕적으로 굴지 않는 한, 말이죠. 맞습니까?"</p><p>벨제붑은 끄덕였다. "정확해."</p><p>아지라파엘은, 이게 무슨 일인지 이해 못 하겠다는 사실을 전달하려 하며 크롤리 쪽을 봤다. 크롤리는 그만큼이나 혼란스러워 보였다. 있을 수 없는 용기를 내어, 아지라파엘은 멋들어지게 고개를 꾸벅여 답했다.</p><p>그는 말했다. "조건에 동의하겠습니다."</p><p>벨제붑은 손을 내밀었고, 두 존재는 악수했다. 방 안의 모든 악마가 티 나게 긴장을 풀었다. 벨제붑은 아지라파엘에게 미소 지었다.</p><p>"즐거우우운 거래였다. 그리고 너를 추락하게 할 만큼 천국을 겁 먹게 한 것에, 너를 크게 칭찬해도 되겠나?" 충격받은 아지라파엘을 향해 벨제붑이 씩 웃었다. "가끔으은 차 마시러 내려와라. 위쪽의 개자식들이랑은 다르게에에, 우리는 힘을 기억한다."</p><p>다른 악마들은 묵례하거나 손을 흔들곤, 왔던 방식대로 떠났다. 벨제붑은 마지막으로 그들을 (행복하다시피 한 표정으로) 쳐다보고는 뒤따라 나갔다.</p><p>둘은 10분을 기다렸다. 아무도 엿들을 범위 안에 있지 않다는 걸 확실히 하고 긴장을 가라앉히기 위해. 그러고 나서 크롤리는 말했다. "이 무슨." 아지라파엘은 말했다. "나 좀 앉아야겠어." 두 존재는 조금 전까지 없었던 카우치에 풀썩 앉았다.</p><p>"벨제붑이 널 <b>맘에 들어</b> 하는데."</p><p>"천국이 날 무서워한다고? 날?! 내가 뭐 무서워할 거라도 되는 것처럼!" 아지라파엘은 조금 발작적으로 웃었다.</p><p>"그리고 '우리는 힘을 기억한다'니 무슨 의미야? 네가 무슨 짓을 했길래?!"</p><p>"아무 짓도 안 했어! 나는 그들이 무슨 얘기하는지도 모르겠다고!"</p><p>"넌 거래를 성사시켰어! 악마들이 우리를 건들지 않도록!" 크롤리는 멈췄다가 말했다. "잠깐. 잠깐만."</p><p>"뭐? 아, 내가 뭘 망친 거니?"</p><p><a id="%EB%8F%8C%EC%95%84%EA%B0%80%EA%B8%B01" name="%EB%8F%8C%EC%95%84%EA%B0%80%EA%B8%B01"></a>"아지라파엘. 아지라파엘, 악마들은 알랑거리고 있었던 거야." 깨달음과 함께 크롤리가 말했다. "자기들도 두려웠던 거지."<sup><a href="#%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC1">[1]</a></sup></p><p>"난 아무 짓도 안 했어!" 아지라파엘은 소리쳤다. "네가 성수에서 살아나온 거랑 그리 다르지도 않은 일을 한 것 빼고는 최소한! 왜 너를 두려워하지는 않는 건데?"</p><p>"천국 놈들한테 가운데 손가락 날리면서 절벽에 몸을 던진 게 나는 아니잖아. 안 그래?"</p><p>"그거 전혀 사실과 다르거든. 굳이 말하자면 난 살짝 미끄러진 거라고."</p><p>크롤리는 웅장하게 한숨을 내쉬더니 고개를 뒤로 기울였다. 그는 말했다. "고주망태가 되기엔 너무 이를까? 지난 며칠은. 일이 너무 많았어."</p><p>"너무 많았지?"</p><p>"너무 많았어. 모든 게 다. 어이없고 우스운 일들에 영문모를 소리까지. 자, 마시자고."</p><p>둘은 술 마셨다.</p><p>어떻게 해서인가 두 존재는 소파에 등을 기댄 채 바닥에 앉아, 각자 얘기하면서 모든 것에 떠들썩하게 웃어대고 있었다. 아지라파엘은 타이와 신발을 벗었다. 크롤리는 탱크탑 말고는 다 벗은 채 한참 전 잊어버린 어떤 포인트를 강조하기 위해 두 팔을 흔들고 있었다.</p><p>"그리고 또!" 아지라파엘이 갑자기 말했다. "알겠니- 알겠어, 이게 다 무슨 의미인지 알겠느냐고?"</p><p>"뭐가 다 무슨 의미인데? 형언할 수 없는 계획, 아니면 뭐?"</p><p>"아니, 아니, 아니, 내 말은. 이 모든 것 말이야!" 아지라파엘은 레드 와인을 최소 두 병은 마신 상태에서 할 수 있는 최대한으로 준엄하게 손 흔들어 둘을 가리켰다. "나는 이제 '아 그래, 가브리엘이 생각하는 대로 해야지' 짓거리를 더는 할 필요 없어! 보고서도 끝!" 그는 쾌활하게 말했다. "더는 없어! 크롤리, 더는 천사들이 날 그렇게 바라볼 일도 없어!"</p><p>점점 더 열광적으로 말하는 아지라파엘을, 크롤리는 머리를 옆으로 기댄 채 바라보았다. "그렇게라니?" 크롤리는 물었다.</p><p>"어- 있잖아, 그-"</p><p>아지라파엘은 용감히 가브리엘의 "난 자네를 동정하면서도 자네에게 잣대를 들이대고 있는 한편, 내가 자네보다 우월한 존재라 생각하고 있다네" 표정을 지어 보였다. 얼마나 성공적이었는지는 확신할 수 없었다.</p><p>"'어쩌고저쩌고 아지라파엘! 자네는 너무 둥글어, 응, 천국은 그렇게 대놓고 둥근 것들을 위한 곳이 아니야! 천국 하면 각 잡히고 빳빳한 선, 단색 정장이라고, 자네는 우리 망신이야아아아아!' 그리고 꿀벌들을 뭐하러 신경 쓰나, 어차피 세상이 끝날 텐데. 가서 쓸데없는 일이나 처리하라고!" 아지라파엘은 낄낄거리며 웃음을 터트렸고, 한 모금씩 마시던 술병이 아직 거기 있다는 걸 기억하고는 술병 위로 몸을 둥글게 말았다. "이제 더는 없어! 얼마나 다행인지, 정말로. 나는-"</p><p>"네가 둥글다고 놀렸어?"</p><p>아지라파엘의 손이 아래로 떨어졌고, 그는 크롤리의 머리를 쳐다보았다. 크롤리는 괴로운 표정이었다. "아, 그럴 필요 없어. 슬퍼하지 말아." 아지라파엘은 크롤리의 얼굴을 살짝 토닥이며 말했다. "단순히 둥근 것 이상으로 많이 천사들이 날 놀렸지, 하지만 요점은 그게 아니야! 그런 일이 더는 없다는 거야!"</p><p>"하지만 왜 그런 짓을? 천사들이 그렇게, 그렇게- 그렇게 심술궂게 너를 대한다는 걸 왜 말하지 않았어? 그놈들이 개자식들인 건 알았지만, 그런 줄은 몰랐어. 그냥. 독선적이고 '우리 참 대단하지 않니' 개소리뿐인 줄 알았는데."</p><p>"음." 아지라파엘은 제 고개를 크롤리의 어깨에 툭 떨어트렸고, 건성으로 으쓱했다. "내가 못난이 천사라는 사실을 네게 들키고 싶지 않아서였나 봐. 네가 이미 알고 있었던 것만 아니라면, 말이야. 모두가 나를 애물단지라 생각하게 되는 거, 별로 기분 좋은 일은 아니거든."</p><p>"절대로 그렇게 생각 안 했을 거야!" 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 어깨를 감싸서 가까이 끌어안았다, 무심코 아지라파엘의 얼굴을 제 어깨에 꾹 누르면서. 불편함에 끙, 아지라파엘이 소리 냈지만, 크롤리는 그를 꼭 껴안았다. "훌륭한 천사가 되기 위해 그 녀석들처럼 되어야 하는 거라면, 네가 못난이 천사라서 기뻐. 그놈들이 저 위의 천국에서 잰 채하고 무례하게 하며 저희끼리 있는 동안 네가 그 자식들과 다른 채, 내 옆에 있어 기뻐. 나는- 나는 네가 얼마나 훌륭한지 알아."</p><p>아지라파엘은 목이 이상하게 콱 막혔다. 그는 침을 삼키려 했으나, 식도 안이 마치 호두로 막힌 느낌이었다. "정말 상냥하구나. 있지, 그렇게 하지 않아도 돼. 난 정말 괜찮아."</p><p>"글쎄." 크롤리는 아지라파엘 머리카락에 대고 숨을 내쉬었다. "이제 더는 지옥에 보고하지 않아도 되니, 난 원하는 만큼 상냥해질 수 있어. 그리고 지옥보다 더한 것들을 견뎌온 내 절친한 친우에게 난 내가 원하는 만큼 상냥해지고 싶어, 그 친구가 괜찮지 않다면 괜찮은 척하는 대신 내게 솔직하게 말해주길 원하니까. 왜냐하면 무슨 일이 있든지 간에 그 친구는 정말로 멋진 친구라고 난 생각하거든."</p><p>아지라파엘이 말했다. "아." 그리고 나서 그는 말했다. "나- 나는 그걸 바꾸고 싶진 않네. 하지만 나 조금은 슬픈지도 모르겠어."</p><p>"그래?"</p><p>"그들을 사랑했어. 그들을 아꼈지. 그들이 날 그다지 좋아하지 않았어도, 말이야."</p><p>"넌 언제나 잘했지. 신경 써주는 것 말이야. 그럴 만한 가치가 없는 것들에게도."</p><p>아지라파엘은 크롤리를 올려다볼 만큼만 몸을 뺐다. 그리고 크롤리의 얼굴은 다시 토닥였다. 그는 부드럽게 말했다. "난 내가 신경 써 준 존재가 누구든 가치 없다고는 생각하지 않아. 그중 몇 명은 길을 잘못 들기도 했겠지, 하지만 가치가 없다고? 그렇지 않아."</p><p>둘 중 누구도 그들이 더는 취해있지 않는단 사실을 인정하지 않았다. 그리고 그건 몇 시간 더 길게, 두 존재가 서로 감싸 안은 채 머무를 수 있도록 했다.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC1" name="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC1"></a><sup>[1]</sup> 벨제붑은 실제로 아지라파엘을 두려워하지는 않았다. 아지라파엘이 용맹한 전사였을 때를 기억하기에 지옥은 경계했다. 하지만 벨제붑이 인상 깊었다 말했을 때, 그것은 거짓이 아니었다. 이는 벨제붑이 나름대로 천국과 지옥 사이가 완화되기를 원하는 것과도 관련이 있었다. 벨제붑은 다른 천사들도 어쩌면 비슷하게 힘을 좀 뺄 수 있을 거라는 사실을, 아지라파엘의 추락이 방증한다고 믿었다.<sup><a href="#%EB%8F%8C%EC%95%84%EA%B0%80%EA%B8%B01">[돌아가기]</a></sup></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 로즈 씨 여기 고난 길 하나요</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"어떤 끔찍한 일일 필요는 없어!" 크롤리는 재빨리 아지라파엘을 안심시켰다. 그는 주머니에 손을 쑤셔놓고는 발을 굴러 발꿈치로 섰다. "내가 선호하는 방식들 봤잖아, 넌 그것들 반도 안 해도-"</p><p>"로즈 씨랑 싸우고 싶어." 아지라파엘은 생각에 잠겨 말했다. "알지? 저 아래에서 카페 운영하는 불쾌한 남자. 그 사람은 자기 직원들한테 항상, 정말로 무례해."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"자!" 창가에 쭈그리고 앉아있던 아지라파엘을 놀라게 하며 크롤리가 손뼉을 쳤다. "네게 악마 되기의 복잡함을 좀 가르칠 때가 온 것 같네. 네가 괜찮다면 말이야. 준비되지 않았다면 그것도 괜찮아, 얼마나 시간이 필요하든 네 속도에 맞추면 되니까. 하지만 음, 너는 벨제붑한테 죄짓는 걸 좀 해보겠다 했었지."</p><p>"내가?" 아지라파엘은 멈추고 책을 내려놓았다. "그랬던 것 같네."</p><p>"어떤 끔찍한 일일 필요는 없어!" 크롤리는 재빨리 아지라파엘을 안심시켰다. 그는 주머니에 손을 쑤셔놓고는 발을 굴러 발꿈치로 섰다. "내가 선호하는 방식들 봤잖아, 넌 그것들 반도 안 해도-"</p><p>"로즈 씨랑 싸우고 싶어." 아지라파엘은 생각에 잠겨 말했다. "알지? 저 아래에서 카페 운영하는 불쾌한 남자. 그 사람은 자기 직원들한테 항상, 정말로 무례해."</p><p>"음- 그래? 어. 좀 생각해 봤었나 봐?"</p><p>"심각하게 무례하다고."</p><p>"아니 그래, 나도 동의 안 하는 건 아닌데, 어. 너 바로 그 자리에서 그걸 떠올렸잖아."</p><p>아지라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱였고, 그 동작이 어깻죽지를 찌릿하게 만드는 건 무시했다. "솔직히, 계속 초조함을 느끼긴 했어. 어쩌면 그동안 두려워했던 악마로서의 본성이 나오는 것일 수도 있겠지. 하지만 '싸우고 싶어 몸이 근질거린다'는 말이 어떤 의미인지 지금까지 중 가장 잘 이해하는 것 같아." 아지라파엘은 멈추었다가는 덧붙였다. "게다가 그 사람, 항상 휘핑크림을 덜 준다고! 한 숟갈 모자란 크림으로 어떻게 모카를 즐겨?"</p><p>크롤리의 입술이 휘었다. 그는 돌아서서 나가며 아지라파엘에게 따라오라 손짓했다. "그럼, 가서 싸우자고, 그게 네 '오늘의 죄'가 될 수 있을지 한번 보자."</p><p>가게 로키 로즈(Rocky Rhodes)가 가장 붐빌 시간에 두 존재는 그곳을 방문하게 됐다. 가게는 손님들로 북적거렸고, 종업원들이 앞뒤로 뛰어다니고 있었다. 두 명을 위한 자리가 신비롭게 딱 비워질 때 맞추어 둘은 도착했다. 자리에 앉으며 크롤리는 불평했다.</p><p>"가게 이름이 재밌지도 않아! 아이스크림을 팔았다면 아마도 괜찮았겠지. 아마도. 하지만 커피숍이라고?"</p><p>"끔찍한 인간에게 어울리는 끔찍한 이름이지." 아지라파엘은 무자비하게 말했다.</p><p>"그르엏지. 네가 어떻게 느끼는지 사실대로 말해봐, 천사야."</p><p>"기분 좋은 음료를 위한 기본적인 필수 요소를 절감하는 것 자체로도 범죄지만, 난 그 사람이 바리스타들을 부적절하게 만지는 것도 봤어, 접촉의 상대방이 누가 됐든 그냥 넘어가도 될 수준 이상으로. 이전에 천사로서 내가 할 수 있는 최대한이란 희생자에게 기적을 써서 상황을 벗어날 수 있도록 하게 하거나, 내가 로즈 씨 본인의 주의를 끈 후에 이를 '사악하고 탐욕스러운 짓을 좌절시켰다'고 정당화하는 방법뿐이었지." 주문한 음료들이 앞에 놓이고 종업원에게 대충 감사 인사를 하는 동안 아지라파엘은 멈췄다. 종업원이 떠나자, 그는 계속했다. "모든 기적을 정당화해야 하는 건 답답했어. 극도로 경미한 사항, 예를 들어 인간이 인지하면 안 되는 걸 인지하지 못하도록 하는 것, 같은 걸 빼면 보고서를 3부씩 작성해야 했지."</p><p>"그놈들이 그걸 읽는 것도 아니잖아, 안 그래?"</p><p>"당연히 읽지 않았지! 하지만 내가 제시간에 제출하지 않거나 충분히 긴 내용으로 작성하지 않으면 그건 알더라고." 뒤로 기대며 아지라파엘은 투덜거렸다. "그래서. 내가 말하려는 건, 내가 이 일을 정말 여러 번 생각해왔다는 거야. 마침내 실행에 옮기게 되어 기쁘네."</p><p>크롤리는 손가락들로 첨탑을 만들고, 앞쪽으로 몸을 기댔다. "난 구경하고 깜짝 놀랄 준비가 됐어, 천사야. 시작해."<br/>
 <br/>
아지라파엘은 시작했다.</p><p>기묘하게도, 아지라파엘의 힘은 예전보다 훨씬 빠르게 그를 따랐다. 마치 사용되기를 열망한다는 듯, 마치 고삐를 풀어주기만 기다리고 있었단 듯이. 손가락을 튕기는 게 끝나지조차 않았는데, 젊고 상냥한 코넬리아(언제나 완벽한 라떼를 만들고 최근에 그림처럼 보이는 것을 라떼 위에 만드는 걸 시도하는 사람)는 로즈 씨에게 손을 뻗고 있었다. 코넬리아는 로즈가 언제나 걸치는 가느다란 넥타이를 움켜잡더니 로즈의 얼굴을 계산대에 쾅 박았다.</p><p>그에 코넬리아의 동료 직원들은 앞으로 달려 나왔다. 그중 한 명은 휴대전화를 꺼내 모든 걸 촬영하기 시작했다. 코넬리아는 로즈가 자신, 혹은 제 친구들에게 찝쩝댔던 모든 일에 대해 말하고 있었고, 가게의 단골들이 충격에 빠져 쳐다보는 동안, 다른 친구들은 그에게 환호했다. 누군가 경찰에 신고하려는 듯했으나, 휴대전화에서 연기가 나기 시작해 급하게 전화를 떨어트렸다. 크롤리는 윙크하고 말했다. "사은품이야, 넌 신입이니까."</p><p>아지라파엘은 부드러운 미소를 지었고, 머그잔 뒤에서 다시 눈짓했다. 로즈 씨는 자신이 언제나 느꼈지만 거의 표현하지는 않았던 독설을 내뱉고 있었다. 모든 광경은 촬영되고 있었다-, 젊은 아가씨는 스트리밍 사이트 하나에 이를 업로드하고 있는 듯했다. 손님들은 천천히 그러나 확실히 광란에 빠져들고 있었다.</p><p>분명하게도 감명받은 크롤리가 "나쁘지 않은 걸 천사야."라고 말했을 때는 첫 의자가 던져질 때였다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 모카를 홀짝이면서, 과도하게 의기양양해 보이지 않으려 노력했다. 그러다가 그는 이제 자신이 아무런 처벌 없이도 그런 감정을 느낄 수 있다는 걸 기억했다. 그래서 아지라파엘은 크롤리에게 반짝거리는 눈빛을 보내며 이렇게 말하기로 했다. "고맙구나. 이거 내가 생각한 것보다 재밌는걸."</p><p><a id="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D2" name="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D2"></a>
피부밑에서 움트던 초조함이 압력 밸브가 열리면서 분출되는 증기인 마냥 빠르게 해소되었다.<sup><a href="#%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC2">[2]</a></sup> 아지라파엘은 자리에 편하게 기댔고, 젊은이들의 날아다니는 찻잔으로부터 두 존재에게 뜨거운 물이 튀지 않도록 가볍게 손을 흔들었다.</p><p>사건이 끝났을 즈음, 로즈 씨는 체포됐고, 코넬리아와 젊은 아가씨들은 경찰에게서 벗어나 미친 듯 웃으며 손에 손잡고 거리를 뛰어 내려갔다. 카페는 끔찍한 몰골이었다. 창문은 깨지고, 커피 머신 세 대에서 눈으로 볼 수 있는 스파크가 튀고 있었으며, 최소 세 개의 의자가 완전히 망가졌다.</p><p>크롤리는 아지라파엘이 일어나는 걸 도우려 손을 내밀었다. "위쪽에서 재능을 낭비하고 있었던 거야."</p><p>"이런 게 일상적인 일이 될 거라고 기대하지 마." 미소지으며 아지라파엘은 경고했다. "알겠지만, 내게는 여전히 기준이라는 게 있어."</p><p>"그래그래, 그러셔야지."</p><p>"그리고 난, 내가 평소에 누렸던 호사들이 방향만 바르게 잡히면, 도시 하나도 먹여 살릴 죄가 될 거라고 꽤 확신해."</p><p>"아 그거 거의 확실하지."</p><p>"그러니 이번 일은 정말, 불필요한 일이나 마찬가지였지."</p><p>"아무렴. 하지만 재밌었지?" 크롤리는 윙크했다. 아지라파엘이 쯧, "너란 녀석은."이라 말했다가, "이제 우리는 아무 때나 재미 볼 수 있다고. 제대로 된 방법으로 시작하고 싶었을 뿐이야."라고 이어나가자, 크롤리는 웃었다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 다시 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 손등을 제 뺨에 대며 열기에 경탄하다가, 아지라파엘은 말했다. "지금에 와서도, 여전히 날 유혹하려 하는구나. 이 교활하고 오래된 뱀아."</p><p>크롤리는 선글라스를 밀어 올리고는 씩 웃었다. "딱 들켰네."</p><p>"부끄러운 줄 몰라."</p><p>"그것도 맞아. 그리고 그 말은 내가 산책하러 가지 않겠냐고 유혹해 볼 거라는 걸 의미하기도 하지." 크롤리는 한쪽 팔을 내밀고는 눈썹을 꿈틀거려 보였다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 애정을 담아 말했다. "내가 어떻게 거절하겠니?" 그리고 그는 내민 팔을 잡아 팔짱을 꼈다.</p><p>두 존재는 특별한 목적지 없이 걸었다. 둘은 아이 쇼핑을 했고, 크롤리는 보던 것 중에 골라 옷을 갈아입었다. 블록 몇 개를 지나쳤을 무렵에 그는 실크 감촉의 스카프, 매끈한 가죽 부츠에 다양한 보석을 걸치고 있었다. 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 멋 부린다고 비난했고, 이에 크롤리는 보석 몇 개를 더 만들어내면서 물었다. "어울리는 것 같아?"</p><p>어느 시점에서 아지라파엘은 유난히 불쾌하게 구는 남자 한 명이 넘어지게 만들었고, 크롤리는 배에 쥐가 날 정도로 웃어댔다. 크롤리는 물었다. "너 지금- 새로 생긴 악마의 본성이 튀어나오는 거니 아니면 지금껏 이런 것들 하고는 싶었는데 착한 천사는 하지 않는 거라 안 하고 있었던 거니?"</p><p>"네가 무슨 말 하는지 모르겠어." 아지라파엘은 재킷을 바로 하면서 말했다. "저 사람이 편견 가득한 말과 욕설을 내뱉느라 바빠서 그렇게 가까이 있는 돌을 못 본 게 내 잘못이라 할 순 없지 않니."</p><p>"오 그래, 10피트는 멀리 있다가 갑자기 저 남자 바로 앞에 생겨난 돌 말이지. 그 돌. 아까의 그 여자애가 무엇에 사로잡혔는지 네가 모르는 것처럼 말이야."</p><p>두 존재 모두 장난질을 더 쳤고, 더 많은 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 아지라파엘의 생각보다 빨리 날은 지나갔고, 마침내 둘은 멈춰서 고립된 벤치에 앉아 석양을 바라보았다. 앞뒤로 움직이는 사람들로 북새통인 곳이었으나, 둘은 저들만의 공간에 앉아 있었다. 두 존재가 정한 개인 공간 쪽으로 접근하거나 안으로 들어오는 이는 없었다.</p><p>대부분 시간, 둘은 얘기를 하기보다 조용히 해가 지는 걸 구경했다. 절경이었다.</p><p>"뭔가 여전히 일어날 거라 생각하는 건 이상한 일일까?" 갑자기 아지라파엘은 물었다.</p><p>"뭔가라니?"</p><p>"음. 있잖아. 처음에는 종말이었지. 다음에는 우리 각자에게 내려진 처형이었어. 그러고는 천국이 날 쫓아냈지. 그러자 지옥은 우리와 동맹을 체결했고." 아지라파엘은 앞으로 몸을 굽혀 팔꿈치를 무릎에 얹었다. "너무 오랫동안 신경을 곤두세우고 지내서, 오늘 같은 날은 드문 것 같이 느껴져. 이런 날이 지속되지 않을까 봐 걱정돼."</p><p>시야의 한쪽 구석에서 크롤리가 몸을 내미는 걸 보았지만, 아지라파엘은 그쪽으로 시선을 돌리진 않았다.</p><p>"지속되지 않을지도 모르지." 크롤리는 솔직하게 말했다. 크롤리는 손으로 아지라파엘의 어깨를 잡았고, 곧 그 어깨를 문지르기 시작했다. "하지만 네가 다른 날에 얘기했잖아. 우리는 우리 편이야. 그 사실은 대부분 변하지 않을 거야. 뭔가가 일어나면, 우리는 대처할 거야. 서로에게 의지하며 헤쳐나갈 수 있다는 걸 아니까. 너와 내가 세상에 맞서는 거야, 천사야."</p><p>잡힌 어깨 쪽에 체중을 기대며, 아지라파엘은 숨을 내쉬었다. "그 세상을 구하기 위해 이만큼 애를 썼는데. 그렇게 말하려니 상식에 어긋나 보여."</p><p>"내 말이 무슨 의민지 알잖아. 어떤 일이 일어나든, 우리는 함께야." 크롤리는 멈췄다가 말했다, 마치 어디서 읽은 것을 읊는 듯이. "최근 이 격변의 여파 속에서도 나는 네 옆에 있고, 네가 필요한 만큼 널 격려하고 입증해 줄 거야."</p><p>"왜 그런 식으로 말하는 거니?" 혼란에 빠진 아지라파엘이 물었다. 그는 일어나서 크롤리를 마주 볼 수 있도록 돌아섰다. "내 말은, 당연히 난 전적으로 동의해. 널 위해서라면 무엇이든 할 거야. 하지만 너는 뭔가 좀 이상한 식으로 말하네. 극도로 형편없는 시 같은 걸 읊는 것 같아."</p><p>크롤리는 고개를 돌렸다. 분명하게도, 그는 멀리 있는 걸 바라보는 척하고 있었다. "음. 인터넷이 내가 그렇게 말해야 한다고 했어."</p><p>"인터넷?"</p><p>"봐, 최근 타락한 천사를 지지해주는 법을 찾기엔 시간이 한정돼 있었다고, 그 주제를 다루는 책이 있는 것도 아니고! 그래서 '힘든 시기를 보내는 친구 돕는 법'을 구글링했더니, 내가 원래 말하려던 것보다는 그게 나아 보였어, 그게 다야." 크롤리는 어깨를 으쓱였고, 팔짱을 꼈다. 여전히 아지라파엘을 쳐다보지 않는 채였다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 그를 멍하니 봤다. "크롤리." 아지라파엘은 놀라워하며 말했다.</p><p>"그만. 거기서 멈춰."</p><p>"너는 진짜-"</p><p>"말하지 마, 말하면 내가 정말-"</p><p>"세상에 바랄 수 있는 가장 완벽한 친구야." 아지라파엘은 말했다. 크롤리의 입이 딱 닫혔고, 손은 옆으로 축 떨어졌다. 아지라파엘은 크롤리를 놀래줬다는 만족감을 느꼈다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 그들이 원래 해야 하는 놀이가 뭔지 알았다. 크롤리는 상냥하다고 자신이 주장하고, 그렇지 않다고 크롤리가 씩씩대고, 농담 주고받기와 비스름하게. 하지만 아지라파엘은 예전처럼 돌아가는 걸 원하지 않았다. 그는 전진하길 원했다. 크롤리와 자신이 새로운 걸 시도하길 원했고, 대본을 펼쳐 대사를 뒤집고, 모든 걸 뒤죽박죽 섞고 싶었다. 왜냐하면 드디어 그렇게 할 수 있기 때문에.</p><p>"음. 어."</p><p>"진짜야." 아지라파엘은 주장했고, 손을 뻗어 크롤리의 양손을 잡았다. 얼이 빠진 크롤리는 아지라파엘이 잡힌 손 위를 엄지로 쓰다듬을 때도 가만히 있었고, 아지라파엘이 손을 꽉 쥐어도 항의하지 않았다. "너 없이 내가 어떻게 했을지 모르겠어."</p><p>크롤리의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 변하는 걸 보는 건 흥미로웠다. 크롤리는 더듬거리며 뭔가 조리 있게 말하려 하는 게 분명했으나, 그가 말하려는 게 무엇이든 아지라파엘은 알아듣지 못했다. 그래도 아지라파엘은 미소 지었다. 그는 크롤리의 손을 들어 올렸고(무엇을 할지 정하진 않았으나, 아지라파엘의 일부는 지금껏 원한 그 무엇보다도 그 손에 제 입술을 포개는 걸 원했다), 방해받았다. </p><p>누군가 이렇게 말했기 때문이다. "실례해도 되겠나, 아지라파엘?" 정중한 말이었음에도, 거의 느껴본 적 없을 정도의 짜증을 아지라파엘은 느꼈다. 목마른, 책에 굶주린 손님들이 제 가게를 침범하고, 그가 막대기를 휘둘러대도 그들의 불타는 구매욕을 진정시킬 수 없는 느낌 같았다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 크롤리의 손을 놓고, 이를 꽉 깨물며 말했다. "가브리엘. <em>도대체</em> 제게서 뭘 더 원하시는 겁니까?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC2" name="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC2"></a><sup>[2]</sup> 악마가 6천 년 간 존재해 왔음에도, 그 생태에 대해서는 폭넓게 연구되지 않았다. 악마들이 본질적으로 사악하고 존재를 지속하기 위해 사악한 일을 해야만 한다는 것은 편협한 주장일 것이나, 대중적인 믿음이기도 했다. 크롤리는 그러나, 악마의 자연스러운 상태가 '사악'하다기보다는 '일을 좀 꼬아서 혼돈을 야기해 보자'에 가깝다는 걸 보여주었다. 본질적으로 사악하지는 않지만, 일반적으로 천사의 본능보다 파괴적인 형태를 띠는 것인데, 여기서 천사의 본능은 '질서를 지키자, 그 벽돌 내려놔, 착하지.'에 가까운 쪽의 충동이다.<sup><a href="#%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D2">[돌아가기]</a></sup></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 워후 한번 들을 수 있을까요- 워후 한번 좀 들을 수 있을까요</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"그리고 그가 그럴 만한 가치가 있고?" 가브리엘은 크롤리 쪽으로 손짓했다, 크롤리가 이 대화와 뭐라도 관련이 있다는 것처럼. "이 악마가, 이- 불경한 것이. 자네가 추락할 만한 가치가 있어?"</p><p>아지라파엘의 눈빛이 지독히도 부드러워졌다. 겁에 질린 혼란스러운 감정이 혈관을 타고 쏟아져서, 크롤리는 이를 희미하게만 인지했다. 크롤리는 심장이 귓가에서 쿵쾅대는 걸 느꼈다. 아지라파엘은 말했다. "당연하지요."</p><p>마치 이게 완벽하게 평범한 말인 것처럼.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>크롤리는 단순한 악마였다. 빠른 차들과(음, 크롤리의 빠른 차 말이다) 검은 가죽, 호화스러운 음식, 훌륭한 섹스(음, 아마도 훌륭하고 혼자가 아닌 섹스를?), 그리고 천사가 마음껏 누린다는 죄를 짓도록 유혹하는 일을 크롤리는 좋아했다. 그는 그거 외에는 대부분 싫으면 관두든가의 태도로 일관했다.</p><p>좋아하는 것 목록에 "방해 좀 받지 않는 것(아지라파엘 예외)"을 추가하기로 크롤리는 최근 결심했다. 벨제붑과 대천사들이 제멋대로 나타나는 일은 심장에 그리 좋지 않았고, 아지라파엘과 함께 고비를 넘는 일 없이 하루 이틀쯤 보낼 수 있다면 정말 좋을 거였다.</p><p>또한 크롤리는 "대천사 가브리엘 죽일 놈"을 매우 싫어하는 것 목록에 추가했다. 증오하는 것 목록에 추가되었다고도 말할 용의가 있었다. 세상 가장 완벽한 날이 될 수도 있던 날 가브리엘이 끼어드는 건 크롤리 의견으로는 즉시 사형감이었다.</p><p>아지라파엘이 날카롭게 말했다. "<em>도대체</em> 제게서 뭘 더 원하시는 겁니까?"</p><p>가브리엘은 기묘하게도, 질문에 기습 공격이라도 받은 양 굴었다. 그는 움찔 한 걸음 물러섰다. 크롤리가 시선을 낮췄을 때, 그는 가브리엘이 손을 떨면서 상당히 강한 힘으로 양손을 쥐어짜는 걸 볼 수 있었다.</p><p><a id="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D3" name="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D3"></a>"문제 일으키려고 온 게 아니네." 가브리엘은 천천히 말했다. 이 자가 가브리엘이라는 걸 생각하면, 목소리의 크기는 속삭임이나 마찬가지였다. "그저 자네가 어떻게 지내는지 보고 싶었을 뿐이야."<sup><a href="#%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC3">[3]</a></sup></p><p>아지라파엘은 양팔을 벌렸다. 그는 조소를 지으며 말했다. "보시는 바와 같이, 전 여전히 멀쩡하답니다. 크롤리와 산책을 즐기고 있었죠. 종말은 오지 않았고, 그 덕에 저는 랭커셔 지방 가장 근사한 곳으로 주말 브런치를 먹으러 갈 수 있어요. 상당히 잘 지내는 편이죠."</p><p>가브리엘은 여전히 두 손을 쥐어짜듯 비틀고 있었다. "그거. 음, 그것참, 좋은 건 아니지. 자네는 더는 선한 존재가 아니니 말이야. 하지만 안심이야... 전근... 이 그래도 그렇게 고통 없이 이루어졌다니." 가브리엘은 멈췄다가, 약한 목소리로 물었다. "자네는 회개하고픈 큰 욕망 같은 건 느끼지 않는 거지, 안 그렇나?"</p><p>아지라파엘의 표정이 차가워졌다. "네. 후회는 없습니다."</p><p>"하지만 자네가 만약 돌아올 수 있다면." 가브리엘은 집요했다. "돌아올 텐가?"</p><p>크롤리는 자신이 그런 질문을 받는다면 스스로 어떤 반응을 보일지 알 수 없었다. 아지라파엘의 추락 전이었다면, 아마도 진지하게 고민했을 것이다. 크롤리는 추락하고 싶어 추락한 게 아니었다. 드러내놓고 선을 행할 수 있다는 게 어떤 느낌일까 그는 궁금했다. "태생적인 적"이 아닌 동료로 아지라파엘과 함께 하는 것도 근사하긴 할 터였고. 그랬다면 둘은 훨씬 이전부터 친구가 됐을 거였다.</p><p>하지만, 지금은.</p><p>아지라파엘의 날개를 태워버린 작자들이랑 한편이 될 바에야, 크롤리는 죽음을 택할 거였다. 벗겨지고 진물이 흐르는 살점의 냄새는 아직 그를 떠나지 않았다. 아지라파엘이 여전히 적응하고 있는 충격, 고통으로 일그러진 표정, 이 일이 가슴을 쥐어뜯지 않는다는 듯이 행동하려는 아지라파엘의 필사적인 노력.</p><p>그래, 크롤리는 자신을 복귀시키려 하는 천국과 천국의 모든 거주자에게 당장 꺼지라고 말할 거였다. 물론, 지금 질문은 아지라파엘을 향한 거지만... 아지라파엘의 상처는 아직 새것이었고, 아지라파엘 역시 추락을 원한 건 아니었다. 아지라파엘이 주어진 제안을 고려하는 건 이해 가능한 일일 거였다. 저런 질문이 줄 제안이란 뻔했으니까. 아지라파엘이 돌아간다고 해서 크롤리가 원망하거나 할 건 아니지만, 그런 건 싫을 거라고 크롤리는 생각했다.</p><p>그랬기에 아지라파엘이 이렇게 말하는 것을 듣는 건 기분이 괜찮았다. "당연히 아니죠. 왜 제가 돌아가겠어요?"</p><p>"무슨 말인가? 그분의 품으로 돌아오는 걸 자네가 왜 원하지 않아? 바른길로 돌아오는 걸?"</p><p>아지라파엘은 혼란스럽게 들렸다. "가브리엘, 당신은 제게 정말 심술궂었어요. 모두가 그랬죠- 처형 시도와 최근의 불쾌한 경험들은 제외하더라도, 지구를 더 좋게 만들려는 제 시도에 저는 좋아봤자 얼러지고, 나쁜 경우에 놀림당했죠. 제가 머물렀던 건 단지 그분을 사랑하고 그분의 계획을 믿었기 때문이에요. 천국이 선을 행하고, 그분의 계획을 따를 수 있을 거라 믿었습니다. 존재한 적도 없는 걸 잡으려 헛된 짓을 했다는 걸, 메타트론의 최후통첩을 받고서야 깨달은 게 유감일 뿐이에요."</p><p>가브리엘은 뻔뻔하게도 혼란에 차 보였다. "하지만- 내 말은, 우리가 놀리긴 했지. 자네는 언제나 지나치게 인류를 사랑했고, 그 형편없는 일에 최선을 다해 임했어. 그건 웃긴 일이었다고."</p><p>"아니요. 그건 심술궂은 일이었어요. 아끼는 물건을 건넬 만큼 마나님의 창조물을 사랑한 것이 강등의 이유가 됐고, 이 사랑 때문에 제가 당신들보다 못한 존재라는 걸 당신들은 명확하게 했죠. 재밌다고 생각하셨죠, 하지만-" 아지라파엘의 목소리가 갈라졌다.</p><p>크롤리는, 아지라파엘을 세상에 나올 수 있는 제일 부드러운 이불로 감싸서 어딘가 안전한 곳, 저놈이 아지라파엘을 상처입힐 수 없는 곳에 놔두고 싶다는 강력한 충동에 부딪혔다. 가브리엘이 자신들을 놔둘 때까지 쉭쉭 대고 싶었고, 가브리엘을 쫓아가 저 멍청한 얼굴을 저 멍청한 머리에서 뜯어내고 싶었다.</p><p>대신에 악마는 기적으로 손수건을 불러와 그의 천사에게 이를 넘겼고, 아지라파엘은 잠시간의 고마운 눈길과 함께 이를 받았다.</p><p>눈가를 닦아낸 후, 아지라파엘은 이어나갔다. "그건 제가 따르고 싶은 천국의 모습이 아니었어요, 가브리엘. 사랑을 우습게 여기거나 사랑을 약점으로 잡는 곳은 제가 따르고 싶은 천국의 모습이 아니에요. 메타트론이 어떻게 말하든, 그건 옳은 게 아니에요. 그분께서 그런 걸 용인하리라 믿을 수 없어요, 믿지 않아요."</p><p>가브리엘, 불쌍한 개자식은 길을 잃은 듯했다. 크롤리는 탓하지 않았다. 제가 아지라파엘을 누구보다도 잘 안다고 생각했지만, 아지라파엘이 이렇게 생각하고 있을 줄은 크롤리도 몰랐다. 지난 며칠, 크롤리는 아지라파엘에 대해 많은 걸 배웠다. 이 배움은 그가 여태껏 알았던 지식을 확장시켰고, 그가 기존에 갖고 있던 지식을 상대적으로 빈약해 보이게 했다. 기묘했다. 제 천사가 수년간 얼마나 많은 말을 가슴 속에 담아두고 있었는지 깨닫는 것은. 천사가 무엇을 속에서 곪도록 놔뒀는지를 깨닫는 것은.</p><p>천국에서 일한 이 모든 시간, 아지라파엘이 얼마나 비참했는지를 깨닫는 건 마음 아팠다. 아지라파엘이 그곳에 머물렀던 건, 진심으로 천국이 바른 일을 하고 있다 믿었기 때문이라는 사실을 깨닫는 건, 훨씬 더 아팠다.</p><p>"아지라파엘, 나는-" 크롤리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고, 어깨를 폈다. "음. 너는 선택한 거지."</p><p>"그래."</p><p>"그리고 그가 그럴 만한 가치가 있고?" 가브리엘은 크롤리 쪽으로 손짓했다, 크롤리가 이 대화와 뭐라도 관련이 있다는 것처럼. "이 악마가, 이- 불경한 것이. 자네가 추락할 만한 가치가 있어?"</p><p>아지라파엘의 눈빛이 지독히도 부드러워졌다. 겁에 질린 혼란스러운 감정이 혈관을 타고 쏟아져서, 크롤리는 이를 희미하게만 인지했다. 크롤리는 심장이 귓가에서 쿵쾅대는 걸 느꼈다. 아지라파엘은 말했다. "당연하지요."</p><p>마치 이게 완벽하게 평범한 말인 것처럼.</p><p>크롤리는 쌕쌕거렸다. "잠깐, 뭐라고?"</p><p>크롤리는 무시당했다.</p><p>가브리엘의 손은 다시 그 쥐어짜는 동작으로 돌아갔다. 기묘하게도 이해심이 담긴 표정으로 아지라파엘은 가브리엘을 쳐다보았다. 크롤리는 과호흡하지 않으려 애썼다.</p><p>"어떻던가?" 가브리엘이 갑자기 물었다. "끔찍했어?"</p><p>"아 그랬죠." 아지라파엘은 말했다. "그렇지만 아주 잠시였어요. 제 추락이 끝났을 때, 가장 친한 친구가 절 받아줬죠."</p><p>크롤리는 한 손으로 가슴을 붙잡고, 더 크게 쌕쌕거리는 소리를 냈다. "천사야-"</p><p>"어떻게 알았나?" 명백히도 가브리엘은 어떠한 진실을 찾고 있는 듯했다. 그는 절박해 보였다. "이게 그저 영원한 고통이 되지 않을 거라는 걸 어떻게 알았어?"</p><p>아지라파엘의 표정이 갑자기 동정하는 것으로 바뀌었다. "천국의 중재안을 받아들이는 쪽이 영원한 고통이었을 겁니다. 크롤리 없이 사는 거라니- 다른 무엇도 그것보다는 나았을 거예요."</p><p>크롤리는 자신이 실시간으로 육체와 분리되는 중이라 생각했다. 심장이 이렇게 세게 뛴 적이 없었고 얼굴은 붉게 달아올랐고 어지러웠다. 인간이 죽을 때 이런 느낌일까? 죽을 것만 같았다.</p><p>"하지만-"</p><p>"선택이라는 겁니다, 가브리엘." 아지라파엘은 단호함이 서린 소리로 말했다. "선택은 자신만이 할 수 있는 거예요. 온종일이라도 제 이유를 설명할 순 있지만, 결국 이건 당신 문제라고요."</p><p>"신성모독이야-"</p><p>"전 악마입니다! 이제 그런 걸 할 수 있죠! 당신은 뭘 할 수 있는데요, 개브?" 아지라파엘은 거칠게 말했고, 바로 서서 가브리엘의 가슴에 손가락을 찔렀다. "수천 년을 메타르론이 하라는 대로만 했죠, 의문 없이. 그런 모습을 보여주려고 뭘 해야 했죠? 일어나지 않을 전투를 준비하는 군단들! 그저 존재함이라니- 정말, 그런 삶에 무슨 가치가 있는데요? 당신을 행복하게 하는 게 뭐라도 있긴 해요?"</p><p>가브리엘은 망연자실하면서도 두려운 얼굴이었다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 표정을 풀었고, 한 발짝 물러나 두 손을 모아쥐었다. "전 결정을 내렸고, 행복을 선택했어요. 사랑을 선택했죠. 형제여, 당신을 뭘 선택하시겠습니까?"</p><p><a id="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D4" name="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D4"></a>숨을 한번 들이쉬고 내쉬는 간격 사이로, 가브리엘은 사라졌다.<sup><a href="#%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC4">[4]</a></sup></p><p>그리고 크롤리는 전혀 다른 현실에, 이를 어찌 다룰지 조언하는 인터넷 기사 하나 없는 채로, 맞부딪쳤다.</p><p>"날 위해 추락했다고?" 크롤리는 여전히 쌕쌕거리며 물었다. "아지라파엘, 천사야, 대체 무슨- 도대체 무슨 소리야? 가브리엘이 무슨 말을 하는 거야?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC3" name="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC3"></a><sup>[3]</sup> 이건 어쩌면 가브리엘답지 않아 보일지 모른다. 그러나 당신은 가브리엘이 몇천 년 간 아지라파엘의 직속 상사였음을 고려해야 할 것이다. 아지라파엘이 얼마나 바보 같고 이상했든지 간에 그는 긴 시간 가브리엘의 사람이었다. 아지라파엘이 천국을 속였단 사실에 가브리엘이 상처받긴 했지만 결국에 그는 아지라파엘을 아꼈다. 가브리엘이 조금이라도 용기가 있었다면 그는 아지라파엘을 위해 메타트론에게 맞섰을 거였다.</p><p>불운하게도 가브리엘에겐 누군가를 아낀다는 것이 특별히 그 누군가를 존중할 필요가 있다는 걸 의미하지 않았다. 가브리엘이 이해하진 못하더라도, 아지라파엘이 그와 다르다는 사실을 최소한 존중할 수 있었더라면, 그와 아지라파엘은 친구가 될 수도 있었을 것이다.<sup><a href="#%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D3">[돌아가기]</a></sup></p><p><a id="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC4" name="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC4"></a><sup>[4]</sup> 가브리엘은 떠났고 긴 시간 생각했다. 가브리엘은 아지라파엘의 눈빛에 서린 단호함과, 추락에도 불구하고 사악한 에너지가 부재한 그의 기운에 대해 생각했고, 하나님과 추락에 대해서 생각했다. 가브리엘은 지옥에 있는 연락책에 대해 생각했고, 그들이 종말에 대해 논의했던 만남들이 실제로는 얼마나 즐거웠는지를 상기했다.</p><p>결국 가브리엘은 벨제붑과 자리를 마련하였다. 그 만남에서 그들은 두 세상 간의 조약을 논의하기 시작했다. 천국을 아지라파엘이 살 만한 곳으로 만들기엔 이미 늦었다. 하지만 에제키엘과 다른 젊은 천사들 몇 명이 지구를 어떻게 보는지 가브리엘은 보았다. 그는 메타트론에게 저들이 더는 천사들을 잃을 수 없으며, 그러기 위해 규칙을 포기해야 한다면, 그리해야 한다고 말했다.</p><p>신은 천사들이 그른 일을 할 수 없도록 만들었다. 천사들이 선을 넘는다면, 그분께서 나설 거였다.</p><p>그러고 나서 가브리엘은 순수한 친목 도모의 목적으로는 처음으로, 벨제붑을 방문했다.<sup><a href="#%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D4">[돌아가기]</a></sup></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 사랑에 빠지고 내가 얻은 전부란 이 티셔츠뿐(티셔츠는 보드라운 무언가의 비유이다)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"온 밤이 우리 앞에 있는 것 같아. 사실, 내 이번 주 일정이 방금 다 취소됐단다."</p><p>"그랬어?" 재밌단 듯이 크롤리가 물었다.</p><p>"아 그래. 미팅은 다시 잡혔고, 영업 시간은 바뀌었고, 전일제 직장에서 해고됐으니- 같은 셈이지."</p><p>"맞아, 그런 셈이네."</p><p>"이 자유 시간들을 어떻게 보내야 할까?" 아지라파엘은 크롤리에게 눈을 깜빡여 보이면 말했다. 크롤리는 계속해서 극도로 재밌어했다.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>아지라파엘이 이 일을 크롤리한테 감추려고 한 건 아니었다. 하지만 이게 크롤리의 기분만 나쁘게 할 거란 걸 알면서도 이 일에 대해 말하는 건 불필요해 보였다. 말하는 건 일어났던 일을 바꾸지 않을 것이고, 그의 머리 위로 헤일로를 다시 가져올 것도 아니었으며, 크롤리의 기분을 조금도 나아지게 하지 못할 거였다. 그것들을 모두 고려했을 때, 사건을 상세하게 따져가며 설명할 필요를, 아지라파엘은 느끼지 못했다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 기침했다.</p><p>"그래, 음- 천국은 최후통첩을 했어, 그래. 끔찍한 종류였지."</p><p>크롤리는 두 팔을 휘저으면서 말했다. "그래그래 그 부분은 말했지! 천사들이 네가 죽지 않아 화났다고 했잖아, 그래서 죽거나 추락하라고 했다고- 하지만 가브리엘 말은 전혀 그렇게 들리지 않던걸, 그러니 빨리 사실을 밝혀!"</p><p>아지라파엘은 불편하게도, 자신을 둘러싼 채 자신이 추락하는 걸 바라보던 천사들의 모습이 떠올랐다. 차가우면서도 동정하는 그들의 눈. 말할 수 없을 만큼 강한 열기가 그를 덮치고, 깃털이 불타면서-. 날개가 다시 욱신거리기 시작하는 걸 무시하고 그는 말했다.</p><p>"최후통첩의 조건은 널 죽이거나 추락하라는 거였어. 널 죽인다는 것은 너 없이 세상에 남겨진다는 의미였지. 선택지가 없었다는 건 너도 알 거야."</p><p>아지라파엘은 인류와 지구를 사랑했다. 아지라파엘은 세상을 사랑했고, 그가 할 수 있는 한 세상을 위해 싸울 거였다. 그러나 그가 천국에 대고 말했듯- 그는 단지 크롤리를 아주 조금 더 사랑했다. 그 말인즉슨 크롤리 없는 삶은 그에게 불가해하다는 의미였다. 크롤리 없이 자신은 종말이 올 때까지의 몇천 년은 물론이고, 이틀도 살아남지 못할 거라고 아지라파엘은 생각했다. 그가 없이는 존재한다는 것 자체가 견디기 어려울 거니까.</p><p>크롤리 없이 존재하는 것, 그것도 크롤리를 죽인 게 자신이라는 죄책감을 떠안고서? 아지라파엘은 그렇게는 살지 못했을 거였다. 그런 것은 끔찍한 구토감을 느끼지 않고는 생각조차도 할 수 없었다.</p><p>천사들이 자신에게 죽든가 추락하라 했다고 크롤리에게 말했을 때, 아지라파엘은 거짓말한 게 아니었다. 그것에 관해서 거짓말하진 않았다.</p><p>그러나 두 손을 머리에 파묻고 이상한 쌕쌕 소리를 내는 걸 보니 크롤리는 아지라파엘 생각의 흐름을 따라가지 못하는 듯했다.</p><p>"정말, 얘야. 너무 호들갑 떨지마렴. 바뀌는 건 아무것도 없어."</p><p>크롤리는 꽥 소리 질렀다. "내가 <b>호들갑 떤다</b>고? 날 위해 추락해놓고는 내가 호들갑 떤다고?!"</p><p>"글쎄. 동네 한복판에서 소리 지르고 있는 게 나는 아니잖니."</p><p>"이건 미친 짓이야, 천사야, 알아들어? 넌 그럴 필요 없었다고, 넌-"</p><p>아지라파엘이 갑자기 얼굴을 붉혔다, 이전과 달리 이번에는 분노 때문이었다.</p><p>"네가 하려 한다고 내가 생각하는 그 말, 할 생각하지 마."</p><p>"넌 추락할 필요 없었어! 넌-, 네가 날 위해 추락하길 전혀 원하지 않았을 거야! 난-"</p><p>아지라파엘은 제가 크롤리를 때릴 때까지, 그 일이 일어날 줄 몰랐다. 아지라파엘의 손은 아주 잠깐 아팠고, 통증은 크롤리가 받은 처음의 충격보다는 약간만 더 지속됐다.</p><p>"내 친구의 생명이 그 독선적인 이들의 모임과 구색 좋은 말보다 못하다는 식으로 말하면 다음 세기가 올 때까지 네 엉덩이를 차주겠어."</p><p>아지라파엘은 전에는 분노로 몸을 떨어본 적이 없었다. 누구에게 화가 났는지는 아지라파엘도 알 수 없었으나 그게 누구든 자신이 행복하게 파멸시킬 수 있으리란 걸 그는 알았다. 아마 어느 시점에서건 크롤리가 자기 죽음을 하나의 선택지로 고려할 수 있게 만든 존재일 거였다. 크롤리가 자기 자신을 그렇게 낮추어 생각한다는 것, 그리고 천국에서의 자리가 아지라파엘 곁에 크롤리가 있는 것에 뭐라도 비견할 가치가 있다고 생각한다는 건 두려운 일이었다.</p><p>크롤리는 제 얼굴에 발갛게 피어나는 자국을 손가락 두 개로 눌렀다. 악마는 희미한 소리로 말했다. "아, 이번에는 제대로 말하는구나. 잘했어."</p><p>"믿을 수가 없다- 내가 가브리엘한테 말한 거 다 놓쳤니? 내가 선택한 거야, 크롤리. 널 선택했어, 행복을 선택했고-"</p><p>"사랑을 선택했다고 말했지." 크롤리는 말했다. 악마는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "그렇게 말했어."</p><p>"그래." 아지라파엘은 바로 동의했다. "그리고 다시, 또다시 그렇게 선택할 거야. 이 삶에서건 다음 삶에서건. 그리고 알아? 난 후회하지 않아. 어떻게 그럴 수 있겠어? 우리 지금도 멋진 하루를 보내지 않았니? 네 계략을 막는 것도 확실히 재미는 있었지만, 함께 나쁜 짓을 하는 건 환상적이었어. 함께 일하는 것-, 함께 있는 것-. 그것이 내가 지금껏 원했던 다란다."</p><p>크롤리의 얼굴이 몇 가지 다른 방향으로 뒤틀리는 걸 아지라파엘은 지켜봤다. 그 얼굴은 뭔가 숭배하는 표정이 되었다. 압도당한 듯이. "날 사랑한다고." 악마는 말했다.</p><p>"그래."</p><p>"이런 구렁텅이에 빠지는 것도 감수할 정도로 날 사랑해."</p><p>"얘야," 애정 어린 소리로 아지라파엘은 말했다. "난 몇백 년 전에 이미 네게 빠졌단다."</p><p>"고작 몇백 년?" 크롤리는 앞으로 걸어왔다. 거의 수줍은 듯이 크롤리는 아지라파엘로부터 아주 자그마한 틈만 남기고 멈춰 섰다. 크롤리의 발끝이 땅 위에 원을 꾹꾹 그렸다. "가끔은 검을 줘버렸다고 네가 내게 말하는 순간, 사랑에 빠졌다는 확신이 들어."</p><p>크롤리의 목 뒤를 손으로 감싸고 아지라파엘이 닿을 수 있도록 내리는 것은 너무나 쉬운 일이었다. 아지라파엘이 발끝으로 선 순간 크롤리도 정확하게 중간에서 그를 만났다, 입술을 다시 없을 정도로 부드럽게 맞대면서.</p><p>키스는 오래 지속되지 않았다. 크롤리는 몸을 빼며 말하기 시작했다. "와-" 하지만 아지라파엘은 다시 크롤리를 끌어당겼다. 수천 년의 인내를 보상받기 위해 아지라파엘은 그에게 단단히 몸을 맞댔다.</p><p>크롤리의 두 팔은 아지라파엘의 어깨를 감쌌고, 그의 가슴과 골반을 지나 마침내 한 손은 아지라파엘의 허리를 감싸고, 다른 손은 아지라파엘의 얼굴을 살짝 쥐었다. 그러니 아지라파엘은 크롤리의 목덜미에 놓은 제 손을 뗄 수가 없었다. 아지라파엘의 한쪽 손은 크롤리의 재킷 앞쪽으로 푹 들어간 채, 크롤리를 당겨오느라 바빴다.</p><p>아주 잠시 뒤 둘은 떨어졌다. 하지만 그렇게 멀리는 떨어지지 않았다. 아지라파엘은 여전히 크롤리의 숨결을 제 입술에서 느낄 수 있었다. 크롤리가 앞서 마신 에스프레소의 잔향을 맛볼 수 있었다. 아지라파엘은 입술을 핥았고, 그 동작에 크롤리의 숨이 가빠지는 것에 약간의 으스댐을 느꼈다.</p><p>아지라파엘은 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 지긋지긋한 선글라스를 벗겨서 주머니 속에 넣었다. 선글라스가 없어지자, 크롤리의 표정과 더불어 그 눈에 비치는 행복감과 사랑은 눈이 부실 지경이었다. 크롤리의 엄지 하나는 아지라파엘의 뺨에 천천히 원을 그리고 있었다. 아지라파엘이 크롤리의 손을 잡아 손가락 위에 가볍게 키스하려는 욕망에 저항하지 못했다 하더라도, 누구도 놀라서는 안 될 거였다.</p><p>아지라파엘의 행동에 활짝 피는 크롤리의 미소는 아지라파엘이 행동을 반복하게 했다.</p><p><a id="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D5" name="%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D5"></a>"널 어떻게 해야 할까, 천사야?"<sup><a href="#%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC5">[5]</a></sup></p><p>"바라건대, 곁에 두렴." 부끄러운 듯이 아지라파엘은 말했다. 크롤리는 장난스럽게 그르렁거리는 소리를 내더니 기대어 와 가볍게 입 맞췄다. 아지라파엘은 입술에 대고 웃었다. "온 밤이 우리 앞에 있는 것 같아. 사실, 내 이번 주 일정이 방금 다 취소됐단다."</p><p>"그랬어?" 재밌단 듯이 크롤리가 물었다.</p><p>"아 그래. 미팅은 다시 잡혔고, 영업 시간은 바뀌었고, 전일제 직장에서 해고됐으니- 같은 셈이지."</p><p>"맞아, 그런 셈이네."</p><p>"이 자유 시간들을 어떻게 보내야 할까?" 아지라파엘은 크롤리에게 눈을 깜빡여 보이면 말했다. 크롤리는 계속해서 극도로 재밌어했다. "내 새로운 악마 몸을 어떻게 적절히 세례, 어, 길들일지 우리 악마 선배님께서 무슨 아이디어가 있진 않겠지?"</p><p>귀 끝까지 얼굴이 빨개지고 동공이 확대됐음에도, 크롤리는 차분한 태도를 빼어나게 잘 유지했다. 그는 말했다. "내가 아이디어 몇 개는 분명 생각해 낼 수 있을 거야. 어쨌든 네가 악마로서 부족한 분야가 있긴 하니까."</p><p>"그래?" 아지라파엘은 작게 흥얼거리며 앞으로 몸을 기대어 크롤리의 허리를 두 팔로 감쌌다.</p><p>"아 그래." 크롤리는 꽤 진지하게 말했다. "식탐과 나태함에서는 네가 꽤 진전해 있지. 뛰어나다고도 말하겠어. 교만함은 상당히 잘 따라오고 있고, 분노도 마찬가지야. 집착은, 글쎄-" 크롤리의 시선이 제 허리를 감싼 팔에 꽂혔고, 크롤리의 입술은 곡선을 그렸다. "내가 틀리지만 않았다면, 집착 또한 금방 따라올 것이라고 말해보겠어. 그리고 질투는 언제나 쓸모가 없었지, 가 내 의견이야. 그러니 그건 뛰어넘자고."</p><p>"하지만?"</p><p>꾹 참았던 숨을 내쉬며 크롤리는 아지라파엘을 가까이 끌어왔고, 그 입술에 대고 말했다. "하지만 색욕을 향한 네 경향은, 글쎄. 아직 그 정도까지는 오지 못했어. 어쩌면 우리는 무슨 조치를 취해야 할지도 모르겠어."</p><p>"걱정하지마렴, 네가 상상할 수 있는 것보다 오랜 기간을 난 그걸 바라왔단다."</p><p>"그랬어?"</p><p>"아 그래. 나는 욕망했고, 바랐고, 목말라했어-" 크롤리가 둘의 이마를 맞대자 아지라파엘이 숨을 헉 들이쉬었다. 둘 사이 갈망을 뚜렷이 맛볼 수 있을 정도였다. 아지라파엘은 속삭였다. "거의 매일을."</p><p>"그 문제 어떻게 해봐야 할 때가 온 것 같지 않아? 스스로 자제하는 건 그다지 악마답지 않은 일이라고."</p><p>"그러니?"</p><p>"네 자제심은 천사 본능의 잔재라 말해보겠어. 그래도 걱정하지는 마." 서로의 입술을 아주 살짝 스치게 하면서, 크롤리는 말했다. "유혹 약간이면 돼. 그러면 넌 참된 악마처럼 네가 원하는 걸 취할 거니까."</p><p>크롤리가 옳았다- 저렇게 아름다운 눈이 자신을 향하고, 그 부드러운 입술이 제 앞에서 유혹적으로 움직이는 걸 보니, 아지라파엘은 앞으로 몸을 내미는 수밖에는 없었다. 둘 사이의 거리를 더는 견디기 어려웠다. 크롤리가 키스에 미소짓는 게 느껴졌고, 이는 아지라파엘 또한 미소짓게 했다.</p><p><em>모두 고려하면,</em> 크롤리가 둘을 집으로 보내는 기적을 행하는 동안 아지라파엘은 생각했다. <em>참 좋은 날이었어. 어쩌면 최고의.</em> </p><p>**</p><p>결국 아지라파엘이 악마가 된 것은 거의 아무 것도 바꾸지 않았다. 대부분의 시간, 천국과 지옥은 두 존재에게 간섭하지 않았다. 예외라고 할 만할 것들은 아지라파엘이 년에 한 번씩 벨제붑과 차 한잔할 때, 그리고 에제키엘이 인간들 얘기를 하기 위해 용기를 내 아지라파엘을 방문했던 몇 번 정도일까.</p><p>아지라파엘과 크롤리는 여전히 대부분의 시간을 함께 보냈다. 두 존재가 각자 살려고 하는 척을 관두면, 왔다 갔다 하는 시간을 상당히 줄일 거란 사실이 명명백백해질 때까지는. 그때서야 둘은 이사할 만한 집을 찾기 시작했고, 크롤리는 커튼과 깔개와 다른 비슷한 것들을 고르기 시작했다. 아지라파엘의 유일한 기여란 그가 작별하기를 거부한 과도한 수의 책장뿐이었다.</p><p>크롤리는 사랑에 빠진 멍청이였기에, 크롤리가 있는 한 자신은 무엇이든 만족할 거라는 아지라파엘의 말에도 불구하고, 격자무늬와 크림 색상으로 인테리어를 꾸몄다. 완성품을 봤을 때 아지라파엘은 크롤리를 꽉 끌어안았다.</p><p>집은 책들과 생기 넘치는 녹색 식물들로 그득했다. 평소처럼 번쩍거리면서 안에는 퀸의 유명 앨범을 한가득 갖춘 벤틀리는 바깥에 서 있었다. 둘의 집은 오두막보다는 컸고, 뒤편에 오리 연못이 있었다.</p><p>결론적으로, 아름다운 집이었다.</p><p>세상이 약간 덜 복잡하고 약간 더 공정했다면, 아지라파엘과 크롤리는 세상 사이에 낀 천사와 악마로서 삶을 살았을 것이다. 다른 방향에 섰으나 언제나 중간에서 만나는 것을 택하면서.</p><p>그러나 세상은 복잡하고 불공정하며 엉망이었기에, 아지라파엘과 크롤리는 대신, 지구에서 두 악마로 그러나 전혀 악마적이지는 않은 존재로서 살게 되었다. 아지라파엘의 날개는 회복된다(그가 잠깐 바랐던 것처럼 격자무늬가 되지는 않지만). 그리고 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 날개를 깐깐히 손질해준다. 답례로 아지라파엘은 크롤리에게, 그의 뱀이 세상 원할 수 있는 모든 체열을 제공해준다.</p><p>둘은 함께 살림을 차리고, 라자냐를 가장 맛있게 만드는 법에 관해 논쟁했다. 영국 모두를 합친 것보다 많은 와인과 차를 마셨다. 날이 흘러갈수록 더 많은 사랑을 담아 키스했다.</p><p>결국에 둘은 함께였으며, 둘은 행복했다.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a id="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC5" name="%EA%B0%81%EC%A3%BC5"></a><sup>[5]</sup> 크롤리는 아지라파엘을 '천사야'라고 부르는 걸 남은 시간 계속했다. 결과적으로 아담과 그놈들, 아나테마와 뉴트는 아지라파엘이 악마라는 사실을, 자주 있지 않은 그들만의 모임에서 아지라파엘이 이렇게 말하는 걸 보고 알게 되었다. <em>"이런 신성할, 크롤리 너 물티슈 챙기는 거 깜빡했니?"</em><sup><a href="#%EC%A3%BC%EC%84%9D5">[돌아가기]</a></sup></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>